


Unausweichlich

by Tisha2019



Series: Unvermeidbar [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tisha2019/pseuds/Tisha2019
Summary: 2. Teil der Geschichte UnentrinnbarFünf Jahre nach den Ereignissen im Astronomieturm hat sich Großbritannien vollkommen verändert. Voldemort hat den Krieg gewonnen und eine Welt aufgebaut, wie er sie wollte. Die verbleibenden Hexen und Zauberer des Ordens des Phönix haben gelernt, in dieser Welt zu überleben, doch für wie lange noch?
Relationships: Hermione Grranger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Unvermeidbar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688062
Kudos: 3





	1. Überlebende

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643959) by [DMHP2014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMHP2014/pseuds/DMHP2014). 



> Hier kommt das erste Kapitel des zweiten Teils von Unentrinnbar. Auch dies ist nur eine Übersetzung und ich war über die Wendung der Geschichte extrem überrascht. Trotz angekündigtem Zeitsprung hat es mich etwas kalt erwischt, dass die Geschichte das "Original" nun ganz verlässt. Man hat ja so seine eigenen Ideen, wo die Reise hingehen soll - wer weiß, vielleicht bleibe ich nicht nur beim übersetzen ;-) Spätestens nach dem Übersetzen bin ich jetzt aber wieder absolut gefesselt und verliebt und gespannt, wie es weitergeht.  
> Viel Spaß!

**Eine Art Prolog**

Wenn jemand Hermione vorher erzählt hätte, sie würde jahrelang in einem Krieg kämpfen ohne dass ein Ende in Sicht wäre, sie hätte es nicht geglaubt.

Wenn jemand ihr erzählt hätte, die Welt die sie kannte und liebte würde aufhören zu existieren und nur noch Tod und Verderben hinterlassen, sie hätte bloß geschnaubt und demjenigen gesagt, er solle aufhören, so albern zu sein. 

Damals war sie jung und töricht naiv gewesen und es war ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie den Krieg gegen Voldemort nicht gewinnen würden. Sie hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass sie etwas anderes sein könnten als die gekrönten Sieger, Bezwinger des Bösen, Retter der Zaubererwelt. Und warum auch nicht? Alles war so reibungslos gelaufen.

Zumindest schien es in der Rückschau so.

Hermione, Harry und Ron hatten alle verbliebenen Horkruxe in weniger als einem Jahr gefunden und zerstört – innerhalb von neun Monaten und zwei Tagen, um genau zu sein. Von dem Tag an gerechnet, als sie am 1. August 1997 von Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit verschwunden waren – nachdem diese von Todessern gestürmt worden war - bis zu dem Tag, als sie am 2. Mai 1998 zurück nach Hogwarts gelangt waren, um Rowena Ravenclaws verlorenes Diadem zu suchen – den fünften und vorletzten Horkrux… _zumindest hatten sie das geglaubt_.

Voldemort und seine Armee von Gefolgsleuten waren aufgetaucht und hatten das Schlossgelände erstürmt und verlangt, Harry solle sich ergeben oder er würde die Konsequenzen erleiden. Hermione hatte hilflos zusehen müssen, wie Schrecken und Chaos durch die Flure der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei fegten, nicht wissend, wie sie ihre wachsende Hysterie unterdrücken sollte. Nach einem grausamen Kampf, der darin gipfelte, dass sie gleichermaßen Familie und Freunde verloren, hatte Harry, so wie es nun einmal seine Art war, genau das getan – er hatte sich ergeben. Der Schmerz darüber, Fred, Remus und Tonks zu verlieren, war zu viel gewesen.

Es war ihm gelungen, sich von Hermione und Ron zu entfernen, während sie Mahnwache über die Gefallenen in der Großen Halle gehalten hatten, und er war in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen, um sich dem Möchtegern-Tyrannen auszuliefern - nicht ängstlich, sondern verzweifelt. Hermione verstand, warum er das getan hatte. Er hatte den Gedanken nicht ertragen können, noch eine geliebte Person zu verlieren, aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab, es ihm übelzunehmen. Ihm übelzunehmen, dass er sich selbst geopfert hatte – und wofür? Damit sie noch einen Tag länger lebten? Eine Woche? Einen Monat? Das war es nicht wert. Sein Leben war genauso wertvoll wie jedes andere auch, aber natürlich hatte er das nie so gesehen. Er hatte sich immer die Schuld an Voldemorts Taten gegeben.

Hermione sollte später erfahren, dass es keine Rolle spielte, dass Harry sich selbst geopfert hatte. Er musste sterben, damit Voldemort getötet werden konnte. Das hatte er aus Snapes Erinnerungen erfahren, die der Professor ihm gegeben hatte, als er auf dem Fußboden verblutete, nur wenige Augenblicke nachdem Voldemort seinen tiefen Verrat entdeckt und Nagini auf ihn gehetzt hatte. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, gab es nicht sechs Horkruxe, wie sie ursprünglich angenommen hatten, sondern _sieben_. Harry selbst war der, mit dem sie nicht gerechnet hatten.

Harry war mit hocherhobenem Kopf in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen. Seine verstorbenen Liebsten hatten ihn jeden Schritt seines Weges begleitet und einen schützenden Ring um ihn gebildet – _dank des Steins der Auferstehung_. Hermione konnte sich vorstellen, dass er den Tod wie einen alten Freund begrüßt hatte. Den Tod, der ihm seit der verhängnisvollen Nacht in Godrics Hollow gefolgt war, wo er als Baby allen Wahrscheinlichkeiten zum Trotz den Todesfluch überlebt hatte und _Der Junge, der überlebt hatte_ geworden war.

Niemand wusste, was geschehen war, nachdem Voldemorts Todesfluch Harry zum zweiten Mal in seinem jungen Leben getroffen hatte, denn Harry hatte bis zum heutigen Tag niemals enthüllt, was wirklich passiert oder wie er zurückgekommen war, nur dass er _tatsächlich_ gestorben war – und mit ihm der Horkrux in ihm. Nicht einmal Hermione und Ron hatte er es erzählt. Hermione würde niemals aufhören sich zu fragen, was geschehen war, sich zu fragen, warum Harry diesen abwesenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht bekam, wann immer sie das Thema zur Sprache brachte, selbst noch Jahre später. Aber er hatte überlebt und das war im Prinzip alles, was zählte.

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Harry vorgegeben tot zu sein und es zugelassen, herumgezeigt zu werden, unter dem Jubel der Todesser und dem verzweifelten Weinen seiner Freunde und Familie. Hermione hatte Harry für tot gehalten, genau wie jeder andere es auch getan hatte, und der Schmerz darüber, ihn schlaff in Hagrids Armen liegen zu sehen, war allumfassend gewesen, etwas, das sie ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht vergessen würde.

Das war der Moment gewesen, in dem Neville Longbottom vorgetreten war. Er hatte weitaus trotziger und mutiger ausgesehen als es seinem Alter entsprach, während er Voldemort die Stirn geboten hatte, das Schwert von Gryffindor fest in seiner Hand.

In Hermiones Innerem hatte sich alles verkrampft und Panik war durch sie hindurchgeschossen, als Voldemort dem, wie er es genannt hatte, _dummen und törichten_ Kind ins Gesicht gelacht hatte. Sie hätte ihm fast zugestimmt, denn was für ein Gegner war Neville für Voldemort? Natürlich hatte Neville ihnen allen das Gegenteil bewiesen, als er das Schwert in großem Bogen geschwungen und es mit einem Wutschrei zu Boden geschlagen hatte, wobei er Nagini, die beschützend um Voldemorts Hals gelegen hatte, glatt durchtrennt hatte. Der Kopf der Schlange war mit beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft geflogen und Voldemorts Schrei der Entrüstung war das einzige andere Geräusch gewesen, während der Kopf mit einem dumpfen, feuchten Dröhnen auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war.

Unwissentlich hatte Neville damit den letzten Horkrux zerstört.

Harry hatte den Moment gewählt, um mit einem wütenden Aufschrei aus Hagrids Armen zu springen. Hermiones überraschtes Kreischen war von dem Keuchen anderer und von schockierten Rufen übertönt worden, die über dem Hof widergehallt waren.

Und das war der Moment, in dem es alles hätte enden sollen. Dies war der Punkt, an dem das Licht seinen Sieg über die Dunkelheit hätte einfordern sollen. Aber alles war furchtbar schiefgegangen.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab gegen Voldemort erhoben, den Todesfluch auf den Lippen, und Voldemort… Voldemort war einfach _verschwunden_. Er war vom Fleck disappariert.

Niemand hatte es glauben können, besonders nicht Hermione, die nur einige Meter entfernt gestanden und den genauen Moment gesehen hatte, in dem er verschwunden war. Sie alle hatten in fassungslosem Schweigen dagestanden, während Voldemorts Anhänger einer nach dem anderen disappariert waren.

Ungläubige Stimmen waren zu hören gewesen - _„Was ist geschehen?“ „Wo ist er hin?“ „Feigling!“_. Es war unbegreiflich. Voldemort war so lange hinter Harry her gewesen. Warum floh er jetzt und ließ sich selbst wie ein Feigling wirken? Das ergab überhaupt keinen Sinn.

Hermione war zu Harry gegangen und Schock und Verwirrung hatten ihr Gesicht verzerrt. Sie hatte ihn mit gespenstisch ausdrucksloser Miene auf die Stelle starrend vorgefunden, an der Voldemort gestanden hatte. Dann hatte er sich zu Hermione umgewandt und seine grünen Augen waren so hoffnungslos gewesen, wie sie sie noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, und dann hatte er die Worte gesagt, die ihr einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinuntergejagt hatten.

_„Ich bin gewarnt worden. Er hat mich gewarnt. Das war meine einzige Chance. Jetzt liegt es nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Wir werden alle für mein Versagen leiden. Qualen und Leid sind alles, was sie von jetzt an kennen werden… Alles, was wir kennen werden. Und das ist alles meine Schuld.“_

Hermione hatte geblinzelt und verschiedene Fragen waren in ihrem Kopf heraufgesprudelt – _wer hat dich gewarnt? Wann? Wer wird leiden? Wovon redest du?_ Aber sie hatte keine davon laut ausgesprochen, nicht in diesem Augenblick. Stattdessen hatte sie ihren Freund gehalten, während er weinte. Auch wenn sie die Tiefe seiner Verzweiflung nicht ganz verstand, erschreckte sie sie gleichzeitig. Sie hatte Harry noch nie zuvor so gesehen, so… _geschlagen_. Trotz allem, was ihm in seinem Leben passiert war, hatte er es immer geschafft, irgendwie optimistisch und stark zu bleiben. Warum redete er jetzt so, als sei alles vorbei? Als hätten sie verloren? Sie hatten alle Horkruxe zerstört. Der schwierige Teil war geschafft. Alles, was sie jetzt noch zu tun hatten, war, Voldemort aufzuspüren und ihn ins Grab zu befördern.

In den folgenden Jahren nagte das Bedauern darüber an ihr, dass sie nicht an Ort und Stelle von ihm verlangt hatte zu erfahren, wer ihn gewarnt hatte, und warum es seine einzige Chance gewesen war, denn wann auch immer sie ihn später danach fragte, behauptete Harry, nicht zu wissen, wovon sie sprach. Er behauptete, er hätte so etwas niemals gesagt und sah sie an, als sei sie verrückt oder habe sich das alles ausgedacht. Je mehr sie ihn drängte, desto mehr zog er sich zurück und weigerte sich zu antworten. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie wusste, dass er log… er log sie an, _er log sie alle an_ , sie verstand nur einfach nicht warum.

Nach der gescheiterten Schlacht von Hogwarts, sprach Harry zwei volle Monate lang mit niemandem – nicht ein einziges Wort. Er verkroch sich oben in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf und weigerte sich zu sprechen und aß nur etwas, wenn Hermione, Ron oder Ginny ihm das Essen den Hals hinunter zwangen.

Der Orden des Phönix suchte überall nach Voldemort, aber er war nirgendwo zu finden. Es war wirklich, als wäre er nicht mehr da.

Vier Monate lang war alles ruhig, gespenstisch ruhig. Alles kehrte wieder zur Normalität zurück, die Geschäfte öffneten wieder, man begann alles wieder aufzubauen und alles schien wieder seinen ganz normalen Gang zu nehmen. Aber sie alle machten sich etwas vor. Voldemort mochte verschwunden sein, aber er war nicht tot, er war immer noch irgendwo da draußen. Einige Leute teilten flüsternd ihre Ängste und andere behaupteten unverblümt, er würde nicht zurückkommen, er habe zu große Angst. Trotz derjenigen, die versuchten, die langsam wachsende Panik zu unterdrücken, hing dennoch dieses ständige Gefühl von Furcht über dem Vereinigten Königreich. Auch wenn sie versuchten, guter Laune zu bleiben, konnten seine Bewohner nicht anders, als sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, ob – wann – Voldemort wieder zuschlagen würde.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten.

Sechs Monate später fegte Dunkelheit über das gesamte Großbritannien und brachte unsagbare Schrecknisse mit sich. Voldemort und seine Armee von Todessern – die an Stärke und Anzahl zugenommen hatte – tauchten an einem kalten Novembertag scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf. Es war ein Mittwoch gewesen, wenn Hermione sich richtig erinnerte. Dieses Mal hielten sie sich nicht zurück. Tod und Zerstörung wüteten für ein komplettes Jahr – Massenexekutionen, ganze Vororte wurden vollständig niedergebrannt – während Voldemort das Alte abriss um das Neue zu errichten. Eine neue Welt wie er sie wollte, wo „Reinblüter“ wie Götter behandelt, Halbblüter toleriert und Muggel und Muggelgeborene gequält und getötet oder in die Sklaverei gezwungen wurden. Sie hatten keine Chance, und es brach Hermione das Herz. Voldemort war brutaler und unbarmherziger als sie ihn je erlebt hatte. Er schlachtete ab und verstümmelte, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und während ein grausames Lächeln seine Lippen kräuselte. Es ging ihm nicht einmal mehr um Harry. Es war als sei ihm klar geworden, dass es sein Untergang wäre, es auf Harry abgesehen zu haben. So als habe er die sechs Monate genutzt, um die Lage neu einzuschätzen und neue Pläne zu schmieden, neue Anhänger zu rekrutieren und eine rücksichtslose Armee aufzubauen. Er schlug härter als je zuvor gegen Harry und den Orden des Phönix zurück, indem er die Schutzlosen angriff. Er schlug an mehreren Orten gleichzeitig zu, was es ihnen unmöglich machte zurückzuschlagen und das, was passierte, aufzuhalten. 

Ihre schlimmsten Ängste hatten Gestalt angenommen. Hermione roch Jahre später immer noch den Gestank von verbrennenden und verwesenden Körpern – die Art von Geruch, die einem die Beine nachgeben und den Magen entleeren ließen.

Kein anderes Land kam Britannien zu Hilfe. Jedes einzelne schaute weg, nachdem Voldemort versprochen hatte, jedem, der sich einmischte, würde es genauso ergehen. Deshalb taten sie es nicht, sie hielten sich _vollkommen_ heraus. Sie ließen die Bewohner des Vereinigten Königreichs in dem, wie sie es nannten, _hausgemachten Untergang_ verrotten, so als gäben sie ihnen die Schuld daran, dass sie Voldemort nicht seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt hatten, bevor es zu spät war. Die Grenzen waren geschlossen und niemand kam hinein oder hinaus. Keine Flugzeuge, keine Schiffe, kein Apparieren, _nichts_.

Sie waren in einem vom Krieg erschütterten Land gefangen. Die Reinblütigen ließen sich auf Geheiß von König Voldemort in mehreren der größeren Städte nieder – London, Birmingham. Manchester, Leeds und Glasgow – und der Rest wurde _Das Ödland_ genannt.

Das Ödland war der Ort, wo Hermione und die anderen, die es geschafft hatten zu entkommen, sich versteckten - Muggel, Muggelgeborene und Blutsverräter. Eine Weile lang hatte Voldemort seine Todesser ins Ödland geschickt, um sie alle aufzuspüren und zu vernichten. Dann hatte das eines Tages einfach aufgehört, die Todesser hatten sich zurückgezogen und Hermione fragte sich, wie alle anderen auch, was passiert war. Verschiedene Gerüchte wanderten umher, aber nur eines davon hielt sich beständig – Voldemort hatte letzten Endes genug von ihnen. Er sah sie nicht als Bedrohung und deshalb würde er sie nicht weiter verfolgen. 

Glück gehabt?

Einige von ihnen dachten so, aber schon bald wurde deutlich, dass Glück nichts damit zu tun hatte.

Ein Magieblocker wurde über das Ödland geworfen, was verhinderte, dass irgendeine Hexe oder ein Zauberer Magie jeglicher Art ausüben konnte. Sie lernten schnell, es nicht einmal zu versuchen, denn das zu tun wäre, wie ein Todesurteil zu unterzeichnen. Es war auch ein Aufspürzauber eingerichtet worden, und jeder noch so mickrige Versuch eines Zauberspruchs würde im Bruchteil einer Sekunde einen Todesser hinter einem auftauchen lassen.

Voldemort mochte sie ungestört ihre armseligen Leben leben lassen, aber er erlaubte es ihnen nicht, Magie zu benutzen. In seinen Augen waren sie dieses Privilegs nicht würdig und mussten sterben, wenn sie es wagten, ihm zu trotzen. Also hatten sie alle gelernt, auf Muggelart für sich zu sorgen.

Für einige, wie Hermione, war das einfach, fast wie ein altes, getragenes Paar Handschuhe überzustreifen. Für andere, wie die Weasleys, war es schwierig und eine Zeitlang kämpften sie hart damit, sich anzupassen.

Das, was vom Orden des Phönix übrig geblieben war, richtete das Hauptquartier in einem riesigen, verlassenen Anwesen ein, etwa 80 Kilometer von Londons Grenzen entfernt. Diesen Radius hatte Voldemort festgelegt und er schloss viele Städte wie Croydon, Twickenham, Dartford und Guildford mit ein.  
London war jetzt riesig, fünfmal größer als es vorher gewesen war. Kleinstädte und Dörfer gab es nicht mehr. Es gab nur die fünf Städte, um die herum Mauern errichtet und mit magischen Barrieren verstärkt worden waren, um ungebetene Besucher fernzuhalten. Die wenigen Eingänge wurden rund um die Uhr bewacht, was es nahezu unmöglich machte, hineinzugelangen. Der Orden tat sein Bestes, um jedem in Not zu helfen, während er außerdem versuchte, Informationen darüber zu sammeln, was _hinter der Mauer_ geschah.

Alle fünf Städte waren gleich – dieselbe Mauer, dieselben Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Hermione war auf mehreren Missionen dabei gewesen, auf denen sie versucht hatten, in die Städte zu gelangen, besonders nach London, da sie vermuteten, dass Voldemort sich dort niedergelassen hatte. Trotz ihrer wiederholten Fehlschläge gaben sie nicht auf, sie würden weiter kämpfen und bis zum letzten Atemzug versuchen, Voldemort zu bezwingen.

Dies war jetzt ihr Leben. Die Suche nach Lebensmitteln in verlassenen Einkaufszentren, der Anbau von allen Gemüse- und Obstsorten, die sich anbauen ließen. Das Ödland auszukundschaften und dort zu helfen, wo Hilfe nötig war. Denjenigen Vorräte zu bringen, die nicht in der Lage waren, sich selbst weit hinauszuwagen. Fähige Kämpfer zu rekrutieren.

Hermione ging gelegentlich mit auf Missionen, aber sie zog es vor, ihre Zeit mit Nachforschungen zu verbringen. So konnte sie am besten helfen. Sie hatten nicht viele magische Bücher, nur die, von denen es ihnen gelungen war, sie mit sich zu nehmen, als die Plage zugeschlagen hatte – so nannten sie die Anfangszeit: _Die Plage_. Ab und zu fanden sie weitere Bücher, wenn die Kundschafter das Haus einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers entdeckten, welches verlassen worden war.

Sie lernten sich anzupassen. Sie lernten zu überleben. Sie gaben niemals auf.

**Überlebende**

_Fünfeinhalb Jahre nach dem Astronomieturm – im Jahr 2002…_

Hermione wachte auf und hörte entfernte Jubelrufe.

_Jubelrufe?_

Sie runzelte die Stirn, hob ihren Kopf und richtete sich auf, was ihren Rücken bei dieser plötzlichen Bewegung protestieren ließ. Es kostete sie einige Sekunden, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Sie war im Hauptquartier und saß an einem der Schreibtische. Das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte – _Schilde, Abwehrzauber und Schutzzauber von Felicity O´Pry_ – lag noch geöffnet vor ihr.

Mist, sie war schon wieder eingeschlafen. Dies war die fünfte Nacht hintereinander, die sie zusammengesackt auf einem unbequemen Stuhl verbracht hatte.

Hermione rieb sich die müden Augen und sah sich schnell in dem großen Raum um, weil sie wissen wollte, ob sonst noch jemand gestern Abend eingeschlafen war. Sie und einige der anderen Forscher hatten über den Büchern gegrübelt, die sie vor einigen Wochen aus einem Haus in der ehemals entzückenden Stadt Winchester gefunden hatten. Aber sie war allein, was bedeutete, dass die anderen entweder vernünftig genug gewesen waren zu Bett zu gehen, als sie merkten, dass sie langsam einnickten, oder bereits in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Hermione aufgewacht waren und den Raum verlassen hatten, um nachzusehen, worum es bei dem Aufruhr da draußen ging. Das sollte sie vielleicht ebenfalls tun, denn der Lärm schien mit jeder Sekunde lauter zu werden, aber sie war müde und ihr tat alles weh. Einige weitere Minuten würden nicht schaden. Abgesehen davon handelte es sich bei den Schreien nicht um Hilferufe – tatsächlich klangen sie eher glücklich.

Hermione rollte mir ihrer linken Schulter und griff nach dem Glas, das noch etwa zwei Finger hoch mit Wasser gefüllt war. Sie leerte es in einem Zug, aber ihr Durst nahm nicht im Geringsten ab. Sie hoffte, dass jemand neues Wasser aus dem Fluss in der Nähe geholt und außerdem die Weitsicht gehabt hatte, es zu filtern. Hermione hatte nur ein einziges Mal in der ganzen Zeit hier ungefiltertes Wasser aus dem Fluss getrunken, und sie würde es nie wieder tun. Die Erinnerung daran, wie krank sie geworden war, jagte ihr immer noch einen Schauder über den Rücken. Es war einer dieser Momente gewesen, in denen der Verlust der Magie fast unerträglich gewesen war. Es war auch in den guten Zeiten hart genug, aber wenn man jemanden leiden sah und einen einfachen Zauberspruch oder einen Zaubertrank kannte, der diesen sofort heilen könnte, ließ es die ganze Sache noch erheblich schlimmer erscheinen. Dass die medizinischen Hilfsmittel der Muggel knapp waren, machte die Sache auch nicht gerade besser, denn auch ohne Magie war Muggelmedizin besser als nichts.

Diese Gedanken versauerten ihr ihre sowieso schon regnerische Laune, und sie knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen. Sie hatten zu viele Hexen, Zauberer, Männer, Frauen und Kinder durch Verletzungen und Krankheiten verloren. Verletzungen und Krankheiten, die sie ohne große Mühe in einem Wimpernschlag hätten heilen oder kurieren können sollen. Es war ein schmerzhaftes Thema innerhalb der Gemeinschaft, eines, das mehr als alle anderen Herausforderungen, mit denen sie konfrontiert waren, Verbitterung und Wut erzeugte. Herausforderungen, mit denen sie jetzt seit _Jahren_ konfrontiert waren.

Hermione seufzte tief und versuchte, die schädlichen Gedanken wegzuschieben. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich mit den misslichen Aspekten ihrer Situation zu beschäftigen. Hermione und die anderen hielten es für besser – klüger und produktiver – zu versuchen positiv zu bleiben und sich stattdessen auf das zu konzentrieren, was sie hatten. Zum Beispiel hatten sie zumindest im Moment ihre Leben und ein Dach über dem Kopf. Das war auf jeden Fall etwas, besonders wenn man die Zeit vor ein paar Jahren bedachte, als sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie sich schlafen gelegt hatten, fast sicher gewesen waren, dass sie den Sonnenaufgang am nächsten Morgen nicht mehr erleben würden. Wenn man monatelang tagein und tagaus so denken musste, ließ das die Dinge definitiv in einem anderen Licht erscheinen.

In der ersten Zeit der Plage hatten Voldemorts Todesser sie fast fünf Monate lang Tag und Nacht gejagt. Hermione dachte nicht gern an diese Zeit und wann immer sie es doch tat, führten ihre Erinnerungen sie an einen dunklen Ort in ihrem Kopf, einen Ort, der verrottet und verfault war und sie in ihrer Qual einhüllte. Natürlich war es Voldemort schließlich langweilig geworden und er hatte sie in Ruhe gelassen… es war ihm _langweilig_ geworden. Langweilig, sie zu jagen und sie zu versklaven und abzuschlachten, als wäre die ganze Sache eine Art Spiel. Hermione nahm an, dass es für ihn genau das war. Ihr wurde schlecht, wenn sie daran dachte.

Glücklicherweise waren diese Zeiten vorbei.

Sobald Voldemort und seine Todesser sich hinter ihre gewaltigen Mauern zurückgezogen hatten, hatte der Orden des Phönix ein Anwesen in Cholderton, Salisbury in Beschlag genommen. Es lag so dicht bei London wie sie leben wollten, um sich gleichzeitig wohl und irgendwie sicher fühlen zu können. Insofern war es tatsächlich ein Segen, ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht hatten, und sie nahmen es nicht als selbstverständlich hin. Und ja, sie hatten vielleicht keine Magie mehr, um ihre Wunden zu heilen oder ihre Krankheiten zu kurieren, aber sie waren dankbar für das Leben, das sie immer noch hatten. Das Leben, das immer noch durch ihre Adern floss, trotz allem, was ihnen widerfahren war.

Sie waren Überlebende. Keine Versager.

Und was das Anwesen anbelangte, hätten sie sich nicht mehr wünschen können. Es war riesig, mit vierzehn Schlafzimmern und sieben Empfangszimmern. Es war ihnen gelungen, die Schlafzimmer so umzugestalten, dass jeweils sechs Personen darin schlafen konnten und fünf der sieben Empfangszimmer waren ebenfalls in Schlafquartiere umgewandelt worden, jedes für etwa zwanzig Personen. Im Moment war es ziemlich eng, da Neuankömmlinge Zuflucht suchten, aber sie schafften es. Die größeren verbliebenen zwei Empfangszimmer waren in Gemeinschaftsbereiche verwandelt worden. Dort aßen sie meistens und saßen beisammen, aber an warmen Sommertagen waren sie alle lieber draußen und verbrachten ihre Zeit im Garten. Es gab außerdem eine riesige Küche, die nur vom Küchenpersonal betreten werden durfte, und das Hauptquartier, wo der Orden des Phönix arbeitete, plante und Strategien entwickelte.

Das Hauptquartier befand sich im Zentrum des Anwesens und dort verbrachte Hermione ihre meiste Zeit. Nur Inhabern höherer Positionen im Orden war der Zutritt gestattet, und die Türen wurden rund um die Uhr bewacht. Dort verwahrten sie ihre kostbarsten Güter – Bücher und Informationen über Voldemort und jegliche Vorkommnisse aus den Gebieten hinter den Mauern. Nicht dass sie so wahnsinnig viel darüber wussten, was hinter den Mauern vor sich ging, aber dann und wann kamen sie in Kontakt mit jemandem dort draußen im Ödland, der behauptete, etwas zu wissen. Der Orden nahm diese Aussagen auf und dokumentierte sie, aber es musste noch bewiesen werden, ob irgendwelche dieser Aussagen wirklich der Wahrheit entsprachen. Einige der Dinge, die in den Aussagen erwähnt wurden, waren so befremdlich, dass sie schwer zu glauben waren, und andere waren geradezu entsetzlich.

Hermione hatte einmal eine Frau befragt, die behauptet hatte, Voldemort würde wöchentlich Bälle für die reichen Reinblüter geben. Sie hatte gesagt, König Voldemort ließe zur Unterhaltung Muggel und Muggelgeborene auf einer Bühne langsam foltern, während die Gäste ihre Häppchen aßen und ihren teuren Champagner tranken. Woher die Frau dies wusste, konnte Hermione nicht sagen. Und ganz egal wie sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie bekam keine direkte Antwort aus der Frau heraus.

Dann gab es diesen Herrn, der behauptete hatte, dass Voldemort in den letzten Jahren verrückt geworden war und sein Anwesen kaum noch verließ. Anscheinend war er jetzt schwul und ließ sich jede Nacht Sklaven in sein Zimmer liefern, die ihm zu Diensten sein mussten. Der Gedanke allein war widerwärtig. Sie hoffte, dass das nicht stimmte. In welchem Zustand würde der arme Mann danach sein? Voldemort war auf jedem Gebiet seines Lebens sadistisch und sie bezweifelte, dass das im Schlafzimmer anders war. Aber genau wie bei der Frau bekam Hermione keine klare Antwort von dem Herrn, woher er diese Information hatte.

Es war sehr merkwürdig.

Ob man es nun glauben wollte oder nicht, aber dies waren noch die harmloseren Gerüchte, die herumgingen. Es wurde von erheblich schlimmeren Dingen getuschelt, die hinter den Mauern vorgingen, von Dingen, an die Hermione nicht denken konnte, ohne dass ihr übel wurde.

Hermione sah sich im Hauptquartier um und betrachtete die abgenutzten, nicht zueinanderpassenden Schreibtische, Tische und Stühle. Jede vorhandene Oberfläche, wie auch der größte Teil des Fußbodens, war mit Bücherstapeln, Plänen und Dokumenten bedeckt, was den Raum aussehen ließ wie aus dem Traum eines Sammlers entsprungen. Die Wände, an denen keine deckenhohen Bücherregale standen, waren mit noch mehr Plänen, Karten und Diagrammen der fünf von Mauern umgebenen Städten bedeckt. Hermione war sich sicher, dass das Hauptquartier einst eine sehr schöne und große Bibliothek gewesen war, aber jetzt sah es mehr aus wie ein überladener, heruntergekommener Büroraum, in dem versucht wurde, auf preisgünstige Weise das Hauptquartier des britischen Geheimdienstes nachzubilden. Viele der Bücher, die ursprünglich dort beherbergt gewesen waren, waren während der Plage zerstört worden, und jetzt umfasste die Bibliothek hauptsächlich Bücher, die sie erfreulicherweise im Laufe der Jahre gefunden hatten. Hermione hatte außerdem immer noch ihre private Sammlung – die Bücher, die sie auf ihrer Horkrux-Suche mit sich genommen hatte – aber sie versteckte sie in ihrem Zimmer, tief in ihrer perlenbesetzten Handtasche, die irgendwie immer noch den nicht wahrnehmbaren Ausdehnungszauber hielt. Sie hatte sich mehrfach durch ihre Büchersammlung gelesen, und keines davon enthielt irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, wie sie die Schutzzauber umgehen konnten, die die Mauern um die Städte umgaben und die Bewohner des Ödlands am Eindringen hinderten. Von daher hatte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihre Bücher für sich behielt.

Hermione dehnte ihren Hals und stöhnte leise als er laut knackte. Sie musste wirklich damit aufhören, an anderen Orten als in ihrem Bett zu schlafen. Ihr Mangel an angemessenem Schlaf und echter Erholung begann, sich in den Schatten unter ihren Augen und der Blässe ihrer Haut zu zeigen. Das in Kombination damit, dass sie seit einigen Wochen keine anständige Mahlzeit mehr bekommen hatte, ließ sie ziemlich verbraucht aussehen. Hermione war nicht die einzige, die wie eine wandelnde Leiche aussah, es war für sie alle ein harter Monat gewesen. Die Lebensmittelvorräte waren ständig sehr begrenzt. Die Kundschafter, die täglich in verlassenen Häusern, Supermärkten und Läden nach Lebensmittel suchten – in denen, die nicht durch die Plage zerstört worden waren – hatten in der Nähe nichts mehr finden können. Normalerweise sprangen sie dann in einen der Lieferwagen und fuhren in die benachbarten Städte, aber ihnen war der Kraftstoff ausgegangen und sie hatten noch keinen neuen beschaffen können. Sie hatten alles abgeerntet, was in ihrem mageren Gemüsebeet wuchs und waren somit alles in allem in ziemlich schlechter Verfassung.

Ein weiterer Freudenschrei war zu hören und Hermione riss ihren Kopf herum, um zur Tür zu sehen.

Sie seufzte tief. „Ich nehme an, es ist an der Zeit nachzusehen, warum dort so ein Rummel veranstaltet wird“, murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Hermione klappte das Buch vor sich zu und machte sich, nachdem sie mit den Händen ihr schwarzes T-Shirt und die Jeans glattgestrichen hatte, die um ihre Fußknöchel komisch zusammengeknüllt war, auf den Weg zur Tür.

Sie nickte den beiden Wachen - Justin Finch-Fletchley und Anthony Goldstein – zu, während sie das Hauptquartier verließ.

„Bist du wieder eingeschlafen, Hermione?“, fragte Anthony mit einem leichten, verständnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Ich?“, keuchte sie gespielt entsetzt. „ _Niemals_ ,“ sagte sie und warf ihm über die Schulter einen Blick zu und zwinkerte, während sie um die Ecke ging.

Hermione hörte sein leises Kichern, während sie den unglaublich langen Flur hinunterschritt.

Als sie ins helle Morgenlicht hinaustrat, erwartete sie ein vollkommenes und absolutes Chaos.

Sie blieb an der großen Steinterrasse stehen und riss die Augen auf, als sie versuchte, alles auf einmal zu erfassen. Sie hörte Ginny irgendetwas kreischen, aber sie konnte sie in all dem Irrsinn nicht erkennen. Sie sah Hannah und Alicia hemmungslos lachen. Und Neville hüpfte aufgeregt auf der Stelle auf und ab, was in der Tat bizarr war. Jeder Bewohner des Hauses – was etwa hundertundvierzig Personen waren – schien sich auf der Auffahrt zu befinden. Leute rannten kreuz und quer herum, trugen Taschen, Kartons und Kisten und schrien einander mit beunruhigend lauten Stimmen an.

Hermione, der immer noch nicht klar war, was los war, hielt die nächstbeste Person am Arm fest, bei der es sich, wie sich herausstellte, um Mrs. Weasley handelte. „Molly, was um alles in der Welt ist los?“, fragte sie vollkommen fassungslos.

„Oh, Hermione, Liebes, da bist du.“ Sie packte Hermione bei den Schultern und zog sie in eine schmerzhaft feste Umarmung. „Die Jungs haben endlich etwas zu essen für uns gefunden. Einen ganzen Lieferwagen voll! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wir sind gerettet! Wenn wir es gut einteilen, wird es monatelang reichen!“

Molly ließ Hermione los und drehte sich um, um den Befehl zu brüllen, dass alle Lebensmittel direkt in die Küche gebracht werden sollten und niemand _irgendetwas_ davon probieren durfte. Da sie die Chefin des Küchenpersonals und davon abgesehen Molly Weasley war, war jedem klar, dass es klug wäre, sich nicht mit ihr anzulegen – niemand machte Einwände.

Schnell begann sich die Lage zu beruhigen, und da wo vorher noch Chaos und Durcheinander geherrscht hatten, übernahmen Plan und Ziel die Führung.

Hermione sah verblüfft zu, wie Karton nach Karton und Kiste über Kiste die Lebensmittel ins Haus getragen wurden.

Sie erspähte Dean und Seamus ein wenig abseits, die lachten und scherzten, während sie die letzten Kartons aus dem Lieferwagen ausluden. Sie sprang von der obersten Stufe der Terrasse und lief auf sie zu.

Als die Jungs den letzten Karton einem sehr glücklich aussehenden Michael Corner überreicht hatten, wandten sie sich einander zu und gaben sich eine begeisterte High-Five, während ein Freudenschrei die Luft durchschnitt.

„Hermione!“, grinste Dean, als er sie näherkommen sah. „Ich hoffe, du hast Hunger. Heute Abend gibt es ein Festmahl!“ Er zog Seamus zu sich heran und umarmte ihn fest, offenbar unfähig, seine Aufregung zu beherrschen. „Es wird so riesig werden, dass es Hogwarts in nichts nachstehen wird!“

Hermione schluckte und ihr Magen knurrte laut Beifall. Aber ein Festmahl? Der Gedanke war fast unvorstellbar nach einem Monat des Hungerns. Sie schüttelte immer noch vollkommen schockiert den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie habt ihr all das gefunden?“, fragte sie und besah sich den riesigen Lieferwagen, der vor ihr stand. „Und wo kommt dieser Lieferwagen her?“

Sie hatte den roten Lieferwagen noch nie gesehen. Ihre drei Lieferwagen waren alle weiß, schmutzig und fielen langsam auseinander. Der hier sah fast brandneu aus. Und sauber. Zu sauber. Es war merkwürdig und hinterließ bei Hermione ein unbehagliches Gefühl.

Seamus zuckte die Schultern als er und Dean hinten aus dem Lieferwagen sprangen und die Doppeltür zuschlugen. „Das ist das Merkwürdigste von allem“, begann er, nahm den von Dean angebotenen Lappen entgegen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wie du weißt, hatten wir geplant, früh am heutigen Morgen aufzubrechen und in die nächste Stadt zu gehen, um in zurückgelassenen Autos nach Kraftstoff zu suchen.“

Hermione nickte. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch von gestern Morgen, bevor sie ins Hauptquartier gerufen worden war.

„Na ja, wir waren etwa eine halbe Stunde gewandert und hatten noch nicht einmal die Hauptstraße verlassen, und da stand er wie heraufbeschworen am Straßenrand.“ Seamus lachte kurz auf und warf den Lappen wieder zu Dean. „Ich traute meinen Augen nicht. Er stand einfach da, den Schlüssel im Zündschloss, gerammelt voll mit Lebensmitteln -“

„Warte, was?“, unterbrach Hermione ihn mit tief gerunzelter Stirn. „Was meinst du mit er stand einfach da, den Schlüssel im Zündschloss und gerammelt voll mit Lebensmitteln?“, fragte sie mit leiser, misstrauischer Stimme.

Dean grinste sie an. „Genau das.“

Hermione riss ungläubig den Mund auf, während sie versuchte zu verarbeiten, was die beiden ihr erzählten. Träumte sie? So musste es sein. Denn wer um alles in der Welt würde einen Lieferwagen voll mit Lebensmitteln am Straßenrand zurücklassen, damit ihn jemand fand? „Aber… das ergibt keinen Sinn! Wer hat ihn da stehen lassen? Seid ihr nicht erst vor ein paar Tagen diesen Weg entlanggegangen?“

„Ja“, nickte Seamus aufgeregt. „Und da stand er nicht da, was bedeutet, dass er erst vor wenigen Tagen dort abgestellt wurde. Alles ist noch frisch!“

Hermione konnte nicht glauben was sie da hörte und mehr noch – sie konnte nicht glauben, dass niemand es hinterfragte. „Gut, und findet ihr das nicht etwas merkwürdig? Ich meine, ein Lieferwagen voll mit Lebensmitteln, der unerklärlicherweise am Straßenrand zurückgelassen wurde, nur eine halbe Stunde zu Fuß entfernt vom Anwesen?“ Sie sah die beiden flehentlich an.

„Na gut, ich finde es schon etwas seltsam“, stimmte Dean ihr widerstrebend zu. „Aber nun komm schon, Hermione. Wir müssen einen Geschenk annehmen, wann immer wir eines bekommen können.“

„ _Nein_!“ Hermione schüttelte barsch den Kopf. „Nein, das können wir nicht. Nicht mehr. Irgendetwas stimmt daran nicht. Seht euch den Lieferwagen an.“ Sie wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung des Fahrzeugs. „Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal etwas so _sauberes_ gesehen? Einen Lieferwagen oder sonst irgendetwas?“ Es gab im Ödland nichts Hübsches. Alles war schmutzig, zerbrochen und beschädigt, die Straßen waren mit Müll bedeckt und alles war von Unkraut und Wildwuchs überwuchert. „Niemand würde einen Lieferwagen voll mit Lebensmitteln unbewacht zurücklassen. _Niemand_. Nicht im Ödland. Abgesehen davon, wo kam er überhaupt her?“, fragte sie entgeistert. Warum zur Hölle war sie die einzige, die sich darüber Gedanken machte. „Wir haben seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr so viele Lebensmittel an einem Ort gesehen. Nichts daran ergibt irgendeinen Sinn.“

Seamus seufzte tief. Er war verärgert über sie, das sah sie an der Art, wie seine Lippen schmal wurden und seine blauen Augen sich zu Schlitzen verengten, als er sie ansah. „Vielleicht hat unser Schutzengel gesehen wie sehr wir leiden und entschieden, uns zu helfen?“, schlug er vor und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm nicht gelang.

Hermione biss die Zähne zusammen und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. „Es gibt keine Schutzengel. Wenn es sie gäbe, hätten sie nicht einfach tatenlos zugesehen, wie Minerva einen langsamen, schmerzhaften Tod stirbt.“

Dean und Seamus wurden blass bei der Erinnerung, und einen Moment lang spürte Hermione, wie Schuldgefühle sie schmerzhaft durchzuckten, weil sie das Thema jetzt angesprochen hatte, wo alle gerade erst langsam darüber hinwegkamen.

„Wir dürfen diese Lebensmittel nicht essen“, sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Irgendjemand hat sie ganz offensichtlich dort platziert, damit wir sie finden. Wahrscheinlich waren es die Todesser. Höchstwahrscheinlich haben sie herausgefunden wo wir sind. Wir haben immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen wird. Wir haben Glück gehabt, dass wir so lange an einem Ort haben bleiben können, wie es der Fall ist. Sie versuchen, uns zu vergiften. Uns ein für alle Mal auszulöschen -“

„Hermione, Stopp, _Stopp_!“, knurrte Dean und seine Laune passte sich der von Seamus an. „Du steigerst dich da in etwas hinein. Mach das doch in Gottes Namen nicht kaputt. Den Todessern sind wir inzwischen scheißegal. Das ist jetzt seit langer, _langer_ Zeit so, und so wird es auch bleiben, es sei denn, wir machen ihnen plötzlich Ärger. Da wir aber nicht an diesen verdammten Mauern vorbeikommen, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass das so bald passieren könnte.“ Dean schwieg einen Moment und sah sie schief an. Er sah aus als wolle er noch etwas sagen, sei sich aber unschlüssig. „Sieh mal“, begann er mit einem Seufzen und seine Miene wurde hart. „Wenn du denkst, sie wüssten nicht wo wir sind, dann bist du echt schizophren. Ich weiß, dass wir gern alle so tun als wäre alles gut und als wäre hier alles prima und wir hätten uns vor ihnen versteckt, aber sie wissen es, Hermione.“ Er schwieg, um seine Worte sacken zu lassen, und seine dunklen Augen nagelten sie an Ort und Stelle fest. „Sie wissen ganz genau wo wir sind, sie haben es die ganze Zeit gewusst, sie sehen uns nur nicht mehr als Bedrohung. Wir sind belanglos. _Machtlos_. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit oder Zeit nicht wert. Sie würden nicht einmal die Energie verschwenden, um Lebensmittel zu vergiften und sie so zu platzieren, dass wir sie finden. Das ist zu einfach. Sie _wollen_ , dass wir leiden. Sie wollen, dass wir herumkriechen und uns unsere nächste Mahlzeit suchen. Sie wollen, dass die Hoffnung uns langsam verlässt, bis uns nichts mehr bleibt, als um den Tod zu betteln.“

Als er fertig war, atmete er schwer, seine Brust hob und senkte sich sichtbar. Er war wütend, so viel war klar, aber darunter war Angst zu sehen. Hermione erkannte es an der Art, wie sein Blick auf ihrem Gesicht hin und her schoss und er seine Fäuste zu seinen Seiten geballt hatte.

„Okay, das hier wird für meinen Geschmack jetzt etwas zu makaber, lasst uns die Sache mal etwas ruhiger angehen, ja?“, sagte Seamus und versuchte, die Situation zu entschärfen.

Hermione und Dean starrten einander an, während Hermiones Gedanken immer noch mit ihr davongaloppierten. Sie wusste, dass Dean recht hatte, aber sie konnte nichts gegen den Gedanken tun, dass die Todesser es sich eines Tages anders überlegen und entscheiden würden, dass sie trotz allem doch nicht so belanglos seien.

„Es ist absolut gar nichts mit den Lebensmitteln, Hermione. Sie sind vollkommen in Ordnung“, sagte Dean in einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch sie zu beruhigen und hob die Hände auf beschwichtigende Weise.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte sie. „Du weißt doch gar nicht, ob sie vergiftet sind oder nicht.“

Seamus presste seine Lippen zusammen und atmete schwer durch die Nase. „Doch, eigentlich wissen wir es schon. Wir haben schon etwas davon gegessen“, gab er zu und verschränkte verteidigend seine Arme, als erwarte er Hermiones Zorn.

„Ihr habt _was_ getan?“, brüllte sie. „Wie konntet ihr so verdammt dumm sein? Ihr hättet sterben können, ihr Idioten!“

Dean unterdrückte den Drang, mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ja, gut, wir sind aber nicht gestorben.“ Er streckte langsam die Hand nach ihr aus, als wolle er ein scheues Tier berühren. Er legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie beruhigend. „Es geht uns _gut_. Mit den Lebensmitteln ist nichts falsch. Du musst dich beruhigen und es einfach als das akzeptieren, was es ist – eine verdammte Ladung Lebensmittel, die uns für Monate satt machen wird.“

Hermione wollte noch etwas sagen, aber es hatte keinen Sinn mit ihnen zu diskutieren, besonders, weil sie die _verdammten Lebensmittel_ bereits probiert hatten. Herrgott! Wenn sie Dean und Seamus verloren hätten… Sie schluckte schwer, daran wollte sie nicht denken. Sie war eng mit ihnen zusammengewachsen in den letzten paar Jahren, fast so eng wie mit Harry und Ron. Ihr Tod hätte sie alle getroffen, und nicht nur, weil beide geschätzte Mitglieder des Teams waren, wären sie ohne die beiden am Arsch gewesen.

Sie traute der Tatsache immer noch nicht, dass der Lieferwagen einfach am Straßenrand stehen gelassen worden war, damit sie ihn fanden. Wer hatte ihn dort abgestellt? Und welches Spiel spielte derjenige? Warum hatte er ihn nicht direkt zum Anwesen gebracht? Sie machte sich nicht die Illusion, dass er nicht speziell für sie dort stehengelassen worden sein könnte. Denn es war offensichtlich, dass das der Fall war. Aber warum? Warum jetzt?

Hermione erinnerte sich daran, dass etwas ähnlich seltsames vor etwa einem Jahr passiert war. Damals war es allerdings ein riesiger Tank mit Kraftstoff gewesen, den sie in einem Schuppen gefunden hatten, als sie den verzweifelten Bedarf daran für eine bevorstehende Kundschaftsmission gehabt hatten. Dean und Seamus hatten Stein und Bein geschworen, dass sie in diesem speziellen Schuppen – der nur einige Grundstücke weit entfernt war – bereits nachgesehen hatten und dass dort vorher definitiv nichts gewesen war. Alle hatten sie ausgelacht und ihnen gesagt, sie könnten wohl nicht ordentlich hingeschaut haben, aber Hermione hatte es immer merkwürdig gefunden. Sie glaubte nicht, dass die Jungen einen riesigen Tank voll mit Kraftstoff übersehen haben könnten. Das war bei der Größe des Dings unmöglich. Und doch hatte niemand es in Frage gestellt, also war sie gezwungen gewesen, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

Und jetzt _das_ mit den Lebensmitteln. Das brachte die Erinnerung daran zurück und mit ihr auch die an einige andere sonderbare Dinge, die über die Jahre geschehen waren.

War es nur ein Zufall? Oder spielt irgendjemand irgendwelche Spielchen mit ihnen?…

Oder vielleicht war es so, wie Seamus vorgeschlagen hatte, und sie hatten wirklich einen Schutzengel, der von Zeit zu Zeit auf sie aufpasste.

Hermiones Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als sie einen Blick auf einen lockigen, kohlrabenschwarzen Haarschopf und ein Paar goldbraune Augen erhaschte, bevor diese schnell in dem baufälligen Gewächshaus verschwanden, das auf der anderen Seite des Anwesens stand. Sie starrte auf die jetzt leere Stelle, wo sie zu sehen gewesen waren, und ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

Jemand räusperte sich laut und Hermione wandte schnell mit schuldbewusster Miene den Blick ab.

Seamus schaute finster in Richtung des Gewächshauses, und sein Missfallen war deutlich zu sehen. „Gibt es etwas Neues über den Verbleib von Harry und Ron?“, fragte er, wandte sich wieder ihr zu und starrte sie an. „Sie sollten bald wieder zurück sein, oder?“

Hermione wusste, was der _eigentliche_ Grund dafür war, dass er das Thema auf Harry und Ron brachte. Er tat das nicht weil er wissen wollte, wann beide von ihrer Mission zurückkämen, sondern weil er hoffte, sie von dem abzubringen, was sie offensichtlich vorhatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Seamus“, antwortete Hermione mit einem angestrengten Lächeln. „Vielleicht ist es am Besten, du fragst Ginny, da sie meist besser über ihren Verbleib Bescheid weiß als ich. Wir sehen uns später“, fügte sie hinzu und ging Richtung Gewächshaus davon.

Sie hörte Dean leise irgendetwas murren, konnte aber nicht genau ausmachen was er gesagt hatte. Es spielte aber auch keine Rolle. Sie war sich sicher, dass es ihr ohnehin nicht gefallen würde, ganz gleich, was er gesagt hatte. Außerdem war es ihr egal, was sie dachten. Sie war eine eigenständige Person und konnte tun, was zur Hölle ihr gefiel. Sie wünschte nur einfach, die Leute würden aufhören sich in das einzumischen, was sie außerhalb des Ordens des Phönix tat.

Hermione quetschte sich durch die zerbrochen Tür des Gewächshauses und sah sich um. Es war dunkel wegen der wuchernden Pflanzen und der schmutzigen Scheiben, die den Dreck jahrelanger Vernachlässigung trugen.

Sie ging weiter hinein und fragte sich, ob sie den Gang zur Rechten oder zur Linken nehmen sollte. Der auf der linken Seite wurde selten genutzt, und sie wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde, sich durch all die wuchernden Pflanzen voranzukämpfen. Der Weg auf der linken Seite war zurückgeschnitten worden, was es erheblich leichter machte hindurch zu kommen. 

Sie überlegte noch einige Augenblicke, dann entschied sie sich, den Weg auf der linken Seite zu nehmen. Und genau wie sie vermutet hatte, war es ein Albtraum, dort hindurch zu gehen.

Äste und Zweige verfingen sich in ihrer Kleidung, blieben in ihren Haaren hängen und zerkratzten ihre bloße Haut, was sie dazu brachte zu fauchen, zusammenzuzucken und wild zu fluchen.

Hermione überlegte bereits, wieder umzukehren, als das überwuchernde Grün sich plötzlich zu einer ansehnlich freien Stelle lichtete.

Okay, das war neu.

Irgendjemand war offensichtlich vor kurzem hier drinnen gewesen und hatte aufgeräumt – sie konnte immer noch den Geruch von frisch gestutzten Ästen und Laub wahrnehmen.

Im Zentrum dieses Platzes stand ein schmutziger alter Klapptisch, von dem sie annahm, er war als Pflanztisch genutzt worden, als dies noch ein hübsches, funktionierendes Gewächshaus gewesen war. Jetzt war es eine Katastrophe. Das ließ sich nicht leugnen. Hermione war sich sicher, dass den ehemaligen Besitzern das Herz brechen würde, wenn sie es jetzt sähen – nicht nur wegen des Gewächshauses, sondern wegen des Anwesens insgesamt.

Das Anwesen hatte ursprünglich Brian Hammersmith gehört, einem wohlhabenden Geschäftsmann mit einer Vorliebe für Tennis. Hermione wusste dies aus den wenigen Dokumenten, die sie gefunden hatten, und die nicht verbrannt waren und von einer Handvoll Bildern, die sie aus den Trümmern geborgen hatten. Er hatte eine schöne Frau, Mary, und drei Kinder – Ashley, Jane und Christopher.

Hermione stellte sich vor, dass Mary Stunden im Gewächshaus verbracht und die prächtigen Geranien, die rosafarbenen Petunien und die leuchtenden Rosen gepflegt hatte. Sie fragte sich oft, was mit der Familie Hammersmith passiert war. Waren sie geflohen? Oder waren sie hier umgekommen? Vielleicht waren sie versklavt und mit hinter die Mauern genommen worden. Hermione hoffte, dass dies nicht der Fall war. Um ihretwillen hoffte sie, dass sie hatten entkommen können, bevor die Grenzen geschlossen worden waren, oder zumindest einen schnellen Tod gestorben waren. Denn der Tod war besser als Folter und Versklavung.

Hinter sich nahm sie das Geräusch eines knackenden Zweiges wahr, und Hermione wirbelte keuchend herum.

Sie starrte in goldbraune Augen, nur wenige Nuancen heller als ihre eigenen, und verkrampfte sich.

Augenblicklich begann in ihrem Kopf ein innerer Monolog – _was mache ich hier? Ich hatte mir geschworen, dass das aufhört. Es ist nicht fair. Es ist grausam. Bin ich so tief gesunken, dass ich so herzlos sein kann? Bin ich herzlos?… Bin ich das? Bin ich das? Bin ich das?_

Hände packten sie an den Hüften und warme Lippen fanden ihren Hals, und bevor Hermione merkte was sie tat, gruben ihre Hände sich schon in dicke, wellige Haare, während ein Wort wie ein Trommelschlag in ihrem Kopf widerhallte.

_Ja. Ja. Ja._

Die Lippen an ihrem Hals glitten zu ihrem Kiefer hinauf, über ihre Wange und zu ihrem Mundwinkel.

Hermione wirbelte schnell herum und legte ihre Handflächen flach auf den Klapptisch, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen.

Einen Moment lang geschah nichts, und sie fragte sich, ob sie allein gelassen worden war, aber dann waren diese Hände wieder an ihren Hüften und etwas Hartes presste sich von hinten gegen sie.

Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und seufzte erleichtert, und ihre empfindlichste Stelle zog sich erwartungsvoll zusammen, als sie spürte, wie ihre Jeans geöffnet und vorsichtig ihre Oberschenkel hinuntergeschoben wurde.

Sie widerstand dem Drang, sie selbst hinunterzuzerren, und ballte stattdessen ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Ihre Fingernägel tauchten in ihre Handflächen und riefen einen süß aufzuckenden Schmerz hervor.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit presste sich schließlich etwas Hartes zwischen ihre Beine und sie schob sich begierig zurück und spürte, wie sie geweitet und gedehnt wurde, wenn auch nicht auf die Weise, wie sie gehofft hatte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, worauf sie gehofft hatte. Sie wusste bereits, was sie erwartete. Und dennoch konnte sie nichts gegen das schwarze Loch der Enttäuschung tun, das sich in ihr öffnete.

Dennoch beugte Hermione sich vor, so dass ihr Oberkörper flach auf dem Tisch lag und wand ihre Hüften einladend.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen erreichte ihre Ohren und sie schloss ihre Augen fest und griff nach dem dünnen Faden der Lust in ihr.

Haut klatschte an Haut, Atemzüge kamen stoßweise und der Tisch quietschte, während die Sekunden zu einer Minute wurden, dann zu zwei, dann…

„ _Ahhhhhhhh_ “, ertönte ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen, erheblich früher, als Hermione erwartet hatte.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Armen, während ein schweres Gewicht auf ihr zusammensackte und eine Stimme in ihr Ohr flüsterte. „Das war so gut. Bist du gekommen?“

Ob sie gekommen war? Im ernst?

Hermione nahm mehrere tiefe, beruhigende Atemzüge, bevor sie den Kopf drehte und in große goldbraune Augen starrte. „Ja“, log sie und versuchte mit aller Kraft, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

Es musste ihr hinreichend gelungen sein, denn ein Lächeln blitzte in seinem Gesicht auf und dann sanken seine Lippen auf ihre, und plötzlich fühlte Hermione die vertrauten Panikwellen in ihr aufwogen und sie…

„Simon, _nicht_!“, zischte sie, richtete sich auf und schob erfolgreich sein Gewicht von sich herunter.

Simon seufzte tief und Hermione wandte sich von ihm ab, während er nach unten griff, um das schmutzige Kondom zu entfernen.

„Wird das immer so sein?“, fragte er deprimiert mit leiser, fast trauriger Stimme.

Hermione zog ihre Jeans hoch und wirbelte dann mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zu ihm herum. „Ich habe dir _gesagt_ wie es laufen wird, als das hier anfing. Ich bin immer aufrichtig zu dir gewesen und habe dich nie angelogen.“ Sie erstickte fast an ihren Worten, denn selbst das war eine Lüge. Sie hatte ihn schon so oft angelogen und sie kannte ihn erst seit… wie lange? Fünf Monate? „Wenn du nicht glücklich mit unserer Vereinbarung bist und es beenden willst, dann sag es einfach. Ich werde dich nicht aufhalten.“

Simon war gerade fertig damit, seine Hose zu schließen und hielt verteidigend seine Hände hoch, die Augen vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen. „Hoppla, nun mach mal halblang. Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich es beenden will. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob sich die Dinge jemals ändern werden. Es läuft immer auf dieselbe Weise. Wir… _du weißt schon_ , und danach gehst du. Wir sprechen kaum miteinander. Du bist immer so distanziert, und wenn ich versuche, dich besser kennenzulernen, dann bringst du mich sofort zum Schweigen -“

„Simon.“ Sie seufzte müde und drückte ihre Finger gegen ihre Nasenwurzel. Warum tat er das jetzt? Er hatte es monatelang stillschweigend mitgemacht. „Wir haben Sex. Wir führen keine Beziehung. Es gibt keinen Grund, sich „ _gegenseitig besser kennenzulernen_ “ oder etwas in der Art. Das ist der Sinn dieser Vereinbarung. Es geht nur um Sex, _das ist alles_.“

„Ich weiß, aber ich dachte -“, begann er und sah zu Boden.

„Du dachtest was?“, drängte sie. „Dass ich meine Meinung ändere?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nie passieren. Es tut mir leid, wenn du etwas anderes gehofft hattest.“

Simon sah sie an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, und die Zurückweisung schimmerte in seinen Augen. „Gut, ich verstehe. Vergiss, dass ich etwas gesagt habe.“

Hermione warf ihre Hände in die Luft und stöhnte. Jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein Schuft. Warum war sie immer die Böse? Dies war genau der Grund, warum sie aufhören sollte, das hier zu tun. Sie wusste, dass es nicht fair war. Es war gemein.

„Kann ich dich nur eine Sache fragen?“ Er faltete die Hände, fast als würde er beten. „Dann verspreche ich, werde ich das Thema fallen lassen und es nie mehr erwähnen.“

Hermione verschränkte ihre Arme und widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Warum darf ich dich nicht küssen?“, fragte er und hatte die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammengezogen.

Hermione versteifte sich augenblicklich. Ihr ganze Körper spannte sich so sehr an, dass ihr der Rücken wehtat.

„Wenn es nur um Sex geht, dann sollte ich dich auch küssen dürfen“, fuhr er fort und bemerkte Hermiones inneren Aufruhr nicht. „Gehört küssen nicht dazu?“

Sie schwieg für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Handflächen schwitzten und ihre Schläfen pochten. „Nein“, krächzte sie schließlich und ihr Mund war so trocken wie Sandpapier. „Küssen gehört nicht dazu.“

„Aber warum nicht?“, drängte er und seine Miene wurde noch verwirrter. „Warum willst du mich nicht küssen? Liegt es an mir? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht?“

„Nein, _nein_.“ Sie legte ihre Hand an ihren Kopf. Sie konnte spüren, wie sich hinter ihren Augen ein Kopfschmerz zu bilden begann. „Es liegt nicht an dir.“

„Gut, aber woran liegt es dann? Hat dich jemand verletzt?“, fragte er und sah jetzt besorgt aus. „Ein Ex-Freund vielleicht? Ist das der Grund?“

Bilder von zerzausten blonden Haaren und stechend silberfarbenen Augen blitzten in ihrem Kopf auf, bevor sie sie mit Gewalt zurückschob und die Tür vor ihnen zuschlug. „Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen“, sagte sie wütend mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Der Grund geht dich verdammt noch mal nichts an. Ich will dich nicht küssen und das war es. Wie ich sagte, wenn du das hier beenden willst, dann tu es. Ich verstehe, wenn es dir unangenehm wird.“

Simon funkelte sie absolut enttäuscht an. „Ich will es nicht beenden, Hermione. Das will ich wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur einfach nicht, wie diese Vereinbarung auf lange Sicht funktionieren soll. Du hast ernsthafte Probleme -“

„Ernsthafte Probleme?“, platzte Hermione ungehalten und spöttisch hervor. „Wer zur Hölle glaubst du bist du, dass du mir sagen könntest, ich hätte ernsthafte Probleme?“

Simon zuckte sichtlich zusammen. „Nein, das ist… Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen. Ich meinte es auf höchst respektvolle Weise.“

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und ihre Wut war greifbar. „Jemandem zu sagen er habe ernsthafte Probleme ist nicht respektvoll, Simon“, fauchte sie und ihre Wangen brannten.

Wie konnte er es _wagen_. Er hatte sie vielleicht nicht beleidigen wollen, aber etwas Taktgefühl wäre nicht verkehrt. Hermione wusste, dass sie Probleme hatte, sie brauchte niemanden, der es ihr achtlos ins Gesicht sagte.

Simon machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Miene zeigte Scham und Rechtfertigung. „Es tut mir so leid, Hermione. Ich habe es wirklich nicht so gemeint. Manchmal habe ich Schwierigkeiten das auszudrücken, was ich sagen will.“

Hermione verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn finster an, die Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst.

„Was ich meinte ist, ich weiß, dass du verletzt bist – _wegen irgendetwas_ – und ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich für dich da bin, wenn du jemals reden willst.“ Er schwieg einen Moment und schluckte schwer. „Ich hasse den Gedanken, dass du leidest, und es macht mich traurig, dass du das Gefühl hast, du könntest nicht mit mir darüber reden. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, das ist alles. Das hier ist nicht gesund -“

Hermione kniff ihre Augen fest zu und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Simon, bitte. Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, und ich kann es ganz sicher nicht gebrauchen, dass du mich analysierst und mir sagst, was gesund ist und was nicht. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage das selbst zu entscheiden, vielen Dank.“

Sie wusste, dass er letztendlich ein guter Kerl war, aber dies war ein schwieriges und extrem persönliches Thema für sie. Es war nichts, was sie jemals mit ihm bereden könnte. Er würde nicht verstehen, was sie empfand – sie glaubte nicht, dass irgendjemand es verstehen würde.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Simon während er die Hände hob und seine Finger in seine Augenwinkel drückte. „Das war unangebracht. Ich hätte nichts sagen sollen. Du hast vollkommen recht, es geht mich nichts an. Ich bin ein Idiot. Verzeihst du mir? Bitte“, bat er und sah gequält aus.

Hermione ließ ihre Hände zu ihren Seiten sinken und ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Gott, er verdiente das hier nicht – er verdiente es nicht, so _benutzt_ zu werden. Simon war freundlich, das war er wirklich. Er war lieb und versuchte verständnisvoll zu sein in Bezug auf das, was sie von ihm wollte. Aber genau das war das verdammte Problem. Was wollte sie von ihm? Denn sie wusste es absolut nicht. Sie hielt ihn sich warm für – für was? „Ich… Ich wollte nur...“ Sie verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf und sah vollkommen verloren aus. Sie wusste nicht, was sie ihm sagen sollte.

„Nur sagen, dass du mir verzeihst?“, bat er mit aneinandergelegten Handflächen.

Hermione starrte ihn einige Augenblicke lang an und nickte dann langsam. Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er einen kleinen, erleichterten Seufzer ausstieß und dann zaghaft lächelte.

 _Verdammt_. Sie fluchte innerlich und wandte den Blick von seiner unmissverständlich dankbaren Miene ab und ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken.

_Was tust du da? Das hier ist die perfekte Gelegenheit, das mit ihm zu beenden. Tu das Richtige. Hör auf, so eine herzlose Schlampe zu sein. Du wirst dich nie ändern. Du wirst nie sein, was er sich von dir wünscht. Das hier bist jetzt du._

Sie schwiegen beide für eine gefühlte halbe Ewigkeit und warfen einander schnelle Blicke zu zwischen langen Momenten, in denen sie die Augen durch das Gewächshaus schweifen ließen. Zu sagen, die Situation wäre unangenehm, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

„Okay, wie geht es deinen Freunden?“, fragte Simon schließlich und sie konnte sehen, wie sehr er sich bemühen musste angesichts dieser lächerlichen Frage nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Besonders nach allem, worüber sie gerade gesprochen hatten.

Smalltalk – das war genau das, was sie brauchte. „Gut, soweit ich weiß“, antwortete sie und brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

„Gut, gut… Wo wir gerade von deinen Freunden sprechen...“ Er gestikulierte mit der Hand und räusperte sich. „Ich glaube, sie mögen mich nicht besonders.“ Hermione fokussierte ihren Blick auf ihn und zwischen ihren Augenbrauen erschien eine kleine Falte. „Liegt das an dem, was zwischen uns läuft? Oder liegt es daran, dass ich ein… wie nennt ihr uns noch mal? Muddel?“

Trotz allem musste Hermione kichern. „Das heißt Muggel und nein, es ist ihnen vollkommen egal, ob du ein Muggel bist, glaub mir. Es ist weil… na ja, sie sind manchmal etwas überbehütend in Bezug auf mich. Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde mit ihnen sprechen.“

„Okay, danke.“ Simon lächelte. „Es würde die Sache definitiv etwas leichter machen. Ich glaube, der Typ aus Irland hat neulich Maden in mein Bett getan. Ich musste letztenendes auf dem Fußboden schlafen.“

 _Oh, um Himmels Willen!_ Hermione würde Seamus und Dean umbringen! Ja, beide. Denn da wo der eine war, war der andere nicht weit entfernt. „Das tut mir leid. Ich spreche noch heute mit ihnen. Ich kann dir versichern, sie werden es nicht wieder tun.“

Hermione starrte ihn einen Moment lang an und biss am Rand ihres Daumennagels. „Ich meinte, was ich gesagt habe, Simon. Wenn das für dich nicht funktioniert, können wir auch einfach nur Freunde sein. Ich will dich nicht verletzen. Ich kann nur… das ist alles, was ich für dich sein kann. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir Hoffnungen machst, dass sich die Dinge ändern werden, denn das werden sie nicht.“

Deutlicher konnte sie nicht sein.

„Das verstehe ich. Ich bin zufrieden mit allen, was du bereit bist mir zu geben“, sagte er mit einem kleinen, akzeptierenden Lächeln. „Ich mag dich, Hermione. Ich mag dich sehr.“

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie als Antwort darauf sagen sollte, deshalb erwiderte sie nur sein Lächeln. Und die ganze Zeit über wünschte sie sich in die feurigen Tiefen der Hölle.

Es war egoistisch, überhaupt dieses Gespräch zu führen. _Es war grausam_. Sie hätte ihn nicht so in Verlegenheit bringen und ihn sich entscheiden lassen sollen. Sie hätte es einfach beenden sollen. Das wäre gutherzig gewesen. Denn ganz egal, was letztendlich passierte, es würde damit enden, dass _Simon_ verletzt wurde. Nicht sie.

Am nächsten Tag fickten sie wieder, aber diesmal versuchte er nicht, sie zu küssen. Als es vorbei war, fühlte Hermione sich, wie sie es immer tat… schmutzig, schuldig und vollkommen unbefriedigt. Und wieder fragte sie sich, warum sie dies weiter geschehen ließ. Es gab ihr nichts. Jedes Mal sagte sie zu sich selbst, _dieses Mal wird es anders sein_. Aber natürlich war es das nie. Es lag nicht wirklich an ihm. Es war nicht so, dass er irgendetwas falsch machte. Es lag an ihr. Sie war gebrochen.

Einige Wochen später saß Hermione mit Ginny im Garten beim Frühstück.

„Hermione“, seufzte Ginny. „Hör auf, in deinem Essen zu stochern, es ist verdammt nochmal nichts damit. Wir essen es jetzt seit Wochen und nicht eine Person hat auch nur Magenschmerzen bekommen.“

Hermione brummelte leise etwas vor sich hin und nahm einen großen Bissen von ihrem Brot mit Frühstücksfleisch und Essiggurke. Sie hatte Frühstücksfleisch früher gehasst, aber sie konnte es sich nicht länger leisten, wählerisch zu sein. Immerhin war es etwas zu essen.

Ginny strahlte sie ermutigend an. „Gut, oder?“

„Ich würde es nicht gut nennen.“ Hermione runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Aber es ist das Beste, was wir seit langem gehabt haben, also kann ich nicht klagen.“

„Zumindest ist das Brot frisch, Mum hat gestern Abend fünfzehn Laibe gebacken. Ich bezweifle, dass wir noch viel länger Brot haben werden. Ich glaube, wir haben nur noch neun Tüten Mehl, aber es ist eine nette Abwechslung gewesen.“ Ginny biss herzhaft und voller Elan in ihr eigenes Brot und stöhnte zufrieden.

Es war ein kalter, bewölkter Tag, eigentlich zu kalt, um draußen zu sein. Hermione sah große, dunkle Wolken, die von Osten hereinzogen. Es würde bald regen, aber davon ließen sie sich nicht abschrecken. Außerdem gab es einen Grund dafür, dass sie draußen aßen und nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum mit all den anderen.

Hermione warf Ginny aus Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu und nahm einen weiteren Bissen von ihrem Brot.

„Hör auf, mir Seitenblicke zuzuwerfen!“, klagte Ginny, den Mund voll mit Essen.

„Tut mir leid.“ Hermione wand sich etwas. „Es ist nur… bist du nicht aufgeregt?“

„Ein bisschen, ja“, gab Ginny mit einem leichten Achselzucken zu. „Aber es ist Harry.“

„Ja, Harry, der seit fast sechs Wochen weg ist. Harry, mit dem du einen Riesenstreit hattest, bevor er weggefahren ist“, erinnerte Hermione sie sanft.

Ginny seufzte. „Wir haben darüber gestritten, auf wie viele Missionen er in letzter Zeit gegangen ist“, gab sie zu und pulte an ihrem Fingernagel. Hermione wusste, dass es sie schmerzte zuzugeben, dass sie Probleme hatten, aber sie hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie es angesprochen hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Ginny erwartete alles wäre wieder gut, wenn er erst einmal wieder da wäre. Es lief zwischen den beiden jetzt schon seit langer Zeit nicht gut, und Hermione hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass es dabei um mehr ging als nur um die Missionen. „Er hat gesagt, wir sprechen in Ruhe darüber, wenn er zurück ist, aber er hat versprochen, dass er diesmal wirklich versuchen würde, mit den Missionen etwas kürzer zu treten. Wenn er das tut, wird es keine weiteren Streits mehr geben.“

Hermione öffnete den Mund, um ihr zu widersprechen – dass Harry mit den Missionen etwas kürzer trat, würde ihre Beziehung nicht retten – aber sie überlegte es sich schnell anders. Sie merkte, dass Ginny nicht wirklich in der Stimmung war, darüber zu reden, und niemand verstand das besser als Hermione. Außerdem war es vermutlich am Besten, wenn sie das selbst herausfanden. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie sich darüber klar wurden, denn so wie es momentan lief, konnte es nicht sehr viel länger gehen.

„Glaubst du, sie werden heute wiederkommen?“, fragte Hermione und stellte ihren angeschlagenen Teller auf das Gras neben sich.

Es war der Plan, dass sie heute wiederkamen, aber das bedeutete in der Wirklichkeit nichts. In der Vergangenheit waren sie meist Tage, manchmal Wochen später angekommen als geplant.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, seufzte Ginny, schlang ihre Arme um ihre Beine und legte ihr Kinn auf die Knie.

Es begann zu tröpfeln, und innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde daraus ein Platzregen. Trotzdem blieben Hermione und Ginny wo sie waren und warteten darauf, dass der Missionstrupp auftauchte, nur um festzustellen, dass sie nicht erschienen.

Drei weitere Tage vergingen und der Regen tobte weiter.

Für ihre Wassertanks war das großartig. Die waren jetzt alle voll und liefen sogar schon über, nachdem sie fünf Wochen lang leer gewesen waren. Für Hermione und den Rest der Gemeinschaft war es allerdings nicht so toll, denn sie waren gezwungen, die meiste Zeit im Haus zu bleiben und dem Sturm nur zu trotzen, um eines der behelfsmäßigen Plumpsklos zu benutzen, die sie gebaut hatten, direkt nachdem sie eingezogen waren. Oder in dem Versuch, im unteren Teil des Flusses zu baden, der hinter dem Haus über das Grundstück verlief.

Hermione schlenderte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ein Buch fest in der Hand, und sah sich nach einem ruhigen Platz um, an dem sie sich niederlassen konnte. Sie bemerkte, dass Dean sich mit Simon unterhielt und lächelte leicht als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie sie sowohl ihn wie auch Seamus zusammengestaucht hatte für die Art und Weise, wie sie ihn behandelt hatten. Sie hatte klargestellt, dass das, was zwischen ihr und Simon vor sich ging, nach ihren Bedingungen ablief und sie ihre Nasen nicht in die Sache hineinstecken sollten. Sie war inzwischen eine verdammte erwachsene Frau und wenn sie unverbindlichen Sex haben wollte, dann würde sie verflucht nochmal unverbindlichen Sex haben.

Dean sah zu ihr auf und zwinkerte, während Simon sie anstarrte, sich hinten am Kopf kratzte und extrem rot wurde.

Warum wurde er rot?

Um Himmels Willen.

Es ärgerte sie, wie schüchtern und demütig er manchmal war. Wann immer er sie in der Öffentlichkeit ansah, wurde er rot. Manchmal wollte sie einfach nur, dass er sie durch einen brechend vollen Raum hindurch ansah und ihr den schmutzigsten _Ich-will-dich-jetzt-sofort-ficken-_ Blick zuwarf, den er aufbringen konnte, und danach damit fortfuhr, sie mit seinen Augen sorgfältig auszuziehen. Sie wollte es heiß, sie wollte _Leidenschaft_. Merlin, manchmal wollte sie sogar, dass er sie anschrie, sie provozierte, besonders, wenn sie richtig nervtötend war – denn, seien wir mal ehrlich, sie war die meiste Zeit richtig nervtötend. Sie wusste das, er wusste das, alle wussten das. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals laut werden gehört zu haben. Nicht einmal, als er das einzige Bild verloren hatte, das er von seinen Eltern gehabt hatte. Er war einfach immer so ruhig, es gab keine emotionalen Höhen und Tiefen, besonders nicht, wenn es um Sex ging. Er schien jedes Mal gleich zu reagieren, wenn sie fickten. Er genoss es, natürlich, aber es war immer gleich. Sie wollte, dass er sie nur einmal, _einmal_ , so hart fickte, dass sie danach nicht normal gehen konnte.

War das zu viel verlangt?

Aber leider war er dafür nicht der Typ. Er war ein zarter und sanfter Liebhaber – obwohl, wenn sie ehrlich war, das nicht wirklich das Problem war, genauso wenig wie die Art und Weise, wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umging. Sie beide trennte etwas, von dem Hermione wusste, das sie es nie überwinden würden. Sie war während der Jahre mit einer Handvoll Typen zusammengewesen, und sie hatte dieses Gefühl nicht ein einziges Mal gehabt… nicht seit… nicht seit…

Hermione atmete heftig aus. Ihre Gedanken quälten sie.

Sie tat einfach nur genau das, was sie immer tat. Sie versuchte, ihn sich als jemand vorzustellen, der er nicht war, und war dann frustriert von ihm, was absolut unfair war. Dies war jetzt schon eine ganze Weile ihr Problem. Niemand schien ihren Erwartungen zu genügen.

„Hallo Hermione“, grüßte Luna, die aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen schien, und unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Hast du mein Zauberkunstbuch gesehen? Ich scheine es verlegt zu haben. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich es beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle noch hatte, aber als ich zurück zum Ravenclaw-Turm gegangen bin, war es verschwunden.“

Hermiones Herz wurde schwer.

Oh nein, sie musste wieder eine ihrer Episoden haben.

Luna war bei der gescheiterten Schlacht in Hogwarts gefoltert worden. Traurigerweise hatte niemand es geschehen sehen, denn ihr Peiniger hatte sie in den Verbotenen Wald geschleift, wie um nicht gestört zu werden. Sie war halbtot gewesen, als sie sie schließlich gefunden hatten, eine geschundene unidentifizierbare Leiche nur wenige Meter entfernt von ihr.

Wer ihren Angreifer getötet hatte, wusste niemand. Aber Gott sei Dank hatte er es getan, denn ansonsten wäre Luna heute nicht hier.

Nachdem sie sie mehreren Test unterzogen hatten, hatten sie festgestellt, dass Luna wieder und wieder dem Cruciatus Fluch ausgesetzt gewesen war, fast vier Stunden lang. Den Berechnungen nach hätte sie vollkommen hirntot sein müssen, aber dankenswerterweise war sie wie durch ein Wunder und nach Monaten der Genesung fast immer noch dieselbe Luna wie sie sie kannten und liebten. Nur dass sie hin und wieder diese Phasen der Verwirrtheit hatte, in denen sie glaubte, sie befände sich immer noch in der Schule im Schloss Hogwarts oder zuhause in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole in ihrem Haus, das wie ein Zylinder geformt war. Letzteres war am schlimmsten, besonders wenn sie fragte, wo ihr Vater war. Manchmal akzeptierte sie einfach, dass er kurz zum einkaufen gegangen war oder einen Spaziergang in den Wäldern in der Nähe machte. Aber es gab auch andere Momente, in denen sie verlangte zu erfahren, wohin genau er gegangen war, fast als wisse sie, tief drinnen, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen war und er nicht zurückkommen würde. Diese Momente waren für alle Beteiligten schmerzhaft, denn Luna hörte dann nicht auf, bis man ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Stell dir vor, man hätte dir erzählt, dass dein Vater Jahre zuvor ermordet worden war, aber du könntest dich nicht daran erinnern. Es war, als würde man eine schlimme Wunde jedes Mal wieder öffnen, wenn man ihr erzählen musste, was mit ihm geschehen war. Es war absolut herzzerreißend, sie zusammenbrechen zu sehen, als höre sie es zum ersten Mal, denn für Luna _war_ es das erste Mal, nicht das fünfzigste oder hundertste.

Das war der Grund, warum alle mitspielten, wenn sie eine ihrer Phasen hatte. Es war zu grausam, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Tut mir leid, Luna, ich habe es nicht gesehen“, sagte Hermione und versuchte, die Trauer aus ihrer Miene zu vertreiben. „Möchtest du, dass ich dir suchen helfe?“, bot sie an.

Luna blinzelte verträumt. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich könnte stattdessen einfach in die Küche gehen und Molly helfen. Ich werde später danach suchen.“

Auch das passierte oft – die wirkliche Realität und ihre falsche Realität vermischten sich. In einer Minute konnte sie darüber reden, wie erstaunlich ihre Unterrichtsstunde in Verwandlung gewesen war und in der nächsten sagte sie, sie müsse Wasser aus dem Fluss für das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen holen.

„Okay.“ Hermione lächelte. „Komm zu mir, wenn du willst, dass ich dir später beim Suchen helfe.“

„Danke, Hermione.“ Luna umarmte sie kurz und hüpfte in Richtung Küche davon.

Hermione sah ihr nach und fragte sich wie so oft, ob diese Episoden für immer bleiben würden, oder ob das mit der Zeit besser werden würde. Das ging jetzt seit vier Jahren so und bisher war es nicht im Geringsten besser geworden. Es sah also nicht gut aus.

Hermione seufzte und ging zu ihrem Lieblings-Leseplatz, der gerade von Lee Jordan und George Weasley geräumt worden war – eine Fensternische, die auf den Vorgarten wies.

Der Himmel war grau und düster und der Regen peitschte wild gegen die Fenster.

Einen langen Moment starrte sie auf die großen Eichen und die langen, schmalen Koniferen, die im heulenden Wind hin und her schwankten, das Buch ungeöffnet auf ihrem Schoß. Sie sah zu, wie der Regen nachließ und nur noch tröpfelnd fiel und dann vollständig aufhörte.

Sie dachte über das Leben nach und darüber, wie sehr es sich in den letzten fünf Jahren verändert hatte und fragte sich wie immer, was um alles in der Welt in den kommenden Jahren mit ihnen geschehen würde. Vielleicht wären sie bald nicht mehr hier. Lebensmittel waren auch in den besten Zeiten rar und bald würden sie ihnen ganz ausgehen. Was würden sie dann tun?

Hermione schwor sich, mit Molly darüber zu sprechen, den Gemüsegarten zu vergrößern. Sie mussten eifriger daran arbeiten, mehr Gemüse und Früchte anzubauen. Sie würde außerdem mit Dean und Seamus sprechen und ihnen sagen, sie sollten die Augen offen halten, wenn sie unterwegs waren. Wenn sie irgendwelche Obstbäume oder Gemüsepflanzen sahen, sollten sie einige davon mitbringen, damit sie sie in den Garten pflanzen konnten.

Hermione grübelte darüber nach, welche anderen Schritte sie einleiten konnten, um eine beständige Versorgung mit Lebensmittelvorräten zu sichern, als plötzlich ein Paar Scheinwerfer auf der langen, gewundenen Auffahrt auftauchten.

Hermione setzte sich ruckartig auf und ihr Buch glitt von ihrem Schoß und fiel mit einem lauten Krachen zu Boden.

„Ginny!“, brüllte sie. „Sie sind wieder da!“

Hermione und Ginny stürmten durch die Türen des Gemeinschaftsraumes und rasten den gewaltigen Flur entlang. Ihre Füße klatschten auf dem Hartholzboden, während sie kicherten, wie sie seit langer Zeit nicht gekichert hatten.

Molly und Arthur beobachteten sie von der Treppe aus und lächelten breit. Die Erleichterung war auf beiden Gesichtern unverkennbar. Ihre Söhne hatten es wieder nach Hause geschafft.

Ginny erreichte die Haustür vor Hermione und riss sie auf, was einen großen Schwall eisigen Windes hereinbrachte, der ihre Haare zurückwehen und sie beide keuchen und erschaudern ließ.

Ron schritt bereits über die große Terrasse. Sein Gesicht war abgespannt und müde, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, sowohl Ginny wie auch Hermione in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Ron“, hauchte Hermione und drückte ihn ebenfalls fest. „Dir geht es gut. Oh mein Gott, es geht dir gut. Ich war so in Sorge.“

Exakt diese Worte sagte sie jedes Mal, wenn Harry und Ron von einer Mission zurückkamen, fast als habe sie unterbewusst geglaubt, sie würden nicht unversehrt wiederkommen.

„Hört zu“, sagte Ron mit leiser, drängender Stimme und schob sie ins Haus.

Hermione sank beim Klang seiner Stimme und der ernsten Miene auf seinem Gesicht augenblicklich das Herz. Er war blass, sogar für seine Verhältnisse und seine Sommersprossen stachen unnatürlich dunkel hervor. Sie packte ihn fest am Arm, während er sie und Ginny weiter den Flur hinab führte.

Oh Gott, worum ging es hier? War etwas mit Harry? Mit Bill? Charlie?

„RON! Hör auf mich zu schubsen!“, schrie Ginny wütend. „Wo zur Hölle ist Harry? Wo sind Bill und Charlie? _Was ist hier los_?“, wollte sie wissen. Weder Hermione noch Ron überhörten das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme oder dass ihr Tonfall etwas zu schrill wurde.

„Wir...“, begann Ron, verstummte dann aber und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter zur Haustür, die immer noch offen stand und eiskalte Luft hereinließ.  
Hermiones Blick folgte seinem, und sie runzelte die Stirn tief. „Ron, wer...?“

Sie beobachtete, wie Harry und Ron einen Mann zwischen sich die Treppenstufen hinaufschleppten und ins Haus brachten. Bill folgte ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. So erleichtert sie auch war, sie heil und unversehrt zu sehen, sie konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass ihre Neugier die Führung übernahm.

Hermione betrachtete den Mann von oben bis unten und nahm seine gute Kleidung wahr – schwarze, maßgeschneiderte Hosen und ein offensichtlich ursprünglich weißes Hemd, das jetzt schmutzig und blutbespritzt war. Er hatte eine schwarze Anzugjacke um seinen Kopf geschlungen, die dort fest verschnürt war und so verhinderte, dass sie sein Gesicht sehen konnte und er seine Umgebung. Sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, welche Haarfarbe er hatte.

Hermione konnte entfernt hören, wie Molly und Arthur die Leute zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum scheuchten, die neugierig hervorgekommen waren.

Als sie an ihr vorbeigingen, sahen Bill und Charlie in ihre Richtung und schenkten Hermione und Ginny ein leichtes, müdes Lächeln. Harry allerdings tat das nicht. Er gönnte ihnen nicht einmal einen Blick in ihre Richtung, sondern sah nur mit grollender Miene stur geradeaus.

Das war typisch Harry. Das war er in vollem „ _Missions-Modus_ “, fast als nähme er gar nicht wahr, was um ihn herum geschah. Hatte er Ginny überhaupt bemerkt?

Hermione sah Ginny aus Augenwinkeln an und versuchte zu beurteilen, was sie fühlte.

Ginny sah… wütend, traurig, _enttäuscht_ aus. Sie hatte _wochenlang_ auf Harry gewartet und er sah sie nicht einmal an? Schenkte ihr kein beruhigendes Nicken? _Nichts_? Dies war genau der Grund, warum sie so viel stritten. Es war nicht so, dass Ginny Harry inzwischen egal war, es war nur so, dass er so von den Gedanken verzehrt wurde, hinter die Mauer zu kommen und Voldemort aufzuhalten, dass es oft so rüberkam. Es war, als wären seine Missionen das allerwichtigste und alles andere war zweitrangig, Ginny eingeschlossen.

„Harry - “, rief Ginny ihm nach und machte einen Schritt, als würde sie ihm folgen wollen.

„Nicht jetzt, Gin“, sagte er mit harter Stimme. „Das hier kann nicht warten.“

Hermione starrte auf Harrys Hinterkopf – _Bastard_ – bevor sie sich mit einer Million Fragen im Blick wieder Ron zuwandte. Hauptsächlich, wer zur Hölle dieser Typ war, den sie mit verbundenen Augen in ihren sicheren Hafen schleiften.

Ron richtete sich gerade auf und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Er ist von hinter der Mauer“, erklärte er ihr und seine Augen verengten sich, während er ihr ohne Umschweife ihre Frage beantwortete, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Wort hatte sagen müssen. „Er ist unser Ticket hinein.“

Hermione keuchte überrascht auf, und ihr Herz hämmerte wild in ihrer Brust. Jetzt machte es vollkommen Sinn, warum Harry sich so verhielt, wie er es tat.  
Sie hörte, wie die Tür zum Hauptquartier mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall zuschlug und zuckte als Reaktion darauf zusammen.

Einen Augenblick später durchschnitt ein qualvoller Schrei die Luft – und für die nächsten drei Stunden verstummte er nur für sehr kurze Momente.


	2. Emotionen

Hermione starrte von ihrem Platz auf der Treppe auf die Standuhr aus dem späten 18. Jahrhundert und sah verärgert zu, wie der große Zeiger still auf Mitternacht rückte.

Sie seufzte müde, und ihr Blick glitt träge das dunkle Mahagoni des Uhrkastens hinauf und hinab, bevor er flüchtig an den gold- und silberfarbenen Zahnrädern hängen blieb, die durch die Glasfront zu erkennen waren.

Die Uhr war beeindruckend und hübsch und in gutem Zustand, angesichts dessen, was während der Plage mit dem Anwesen geschehen war – aber sie läutete die Stunden nicht mehr. Natürlich hatte Hermione dies bereits vorher gewusst, aber hätte sie dies nicht getan, wäre es ihr spätestens nach dieser Nacht bewusst gewesen. Sie hatte die vergangenen drei Stunden auf dieser Treppe gesessen und die Uhr hatte nicht einen einzigen Ton von sich gegeben – abgesehen von dem deutlich hörbaren _Tick… Tick...Tick…_ des Sekundenzeigers, der sie langsam aber sicher an die Decke gehen ließ.

Sie warf einen weiteren Blick durch das schmiedeeiserne Treppengeländer auf die Doppeltüren zum Hauptquartier – wobei sie Michael und Hannah ignorierte, die heute Nacht Wache hatten –, zog ihre Knie an ihr Kinn und schlang ihre Arme fest um ihre Beine.

Sie verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und stellte sich vor, nicht eine leblose Holztür anzufunkeln, sondern Harry und Ron.

Weder Harry noch Ron hatten das Hauptquartier während der vergangenen drei Stunden verlassen, und sie hatten Michael und Hannah angewiesen, niemanden hineinzulassen, _nicht einmal Hermione_. Scheinbar war Ron kurz vor 21 Uhr herausgekommen, um auf Toilette zu gehen, aber aufgrund ihres andauernden Durstes hatte sie die Chance verpasst, ihn zusammenzustauchen und ihm zu befehlen ihr zu erklären, warum sie während des Verhörs den Raum nicht betreten durfte. Sie hatte gleich gewusst, dass sie sich lieber nichts zu Trinken hätte holen sollen.

Sie konnten manchmal so anmaßend sein, sie würde sie dann am liebsten erwürgen. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Gründe hatten – auch wenn diese lächerlich waren – aber sie war es leid, ausgeschlossen zu werden. Es schien immer regelmäßiger vorzukommen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was mit ihnen passiert war. Sie hatten alles zusammen gemacht, es hatte immer nur sie drei gegeben, das Goldene Trio. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der Harry und Ron in jeder Beziehung auf ihre Vorschläge vertraut hatten – angefangen mit der Farbe des T-Shirts, das sie tragen sollten, bis hin zu Kriegsstrategien. Jetzt war ihr Trio mehr zu einem Duo geworden und Hermione war die, die außen vor blieb.

Die meiste Zeit konnte sie es ignorieren – schließlich war sie immer noch ein geschätztes Mitglied des Ordens. Ihre Nachforschungen hatten ihnen bedeutende Vorteile verschafft, wo es vorher keine gegeben hatte. Und dennoch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, sich in Zeiten wie diesen verletzt zu fühlen. Sie hasste es, im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Und mehr noch als das hasste sie es, wie offensichtlich es war, dass sie nicht mehr so gebraucht wurde wie früher.

Hermione wusste, dass Ginny ihre Gefühle teilte, auch wenn ihre Situation eine andere war.

Harry hatte seine Beziehung mit Ginny seit inzwischen viel zu langer Zeit vernachlässigt, und obwohl Hermione hoffte, dass die beiden die Dinge zwischen sich klärten, hatte sie das entsetzliche Gefühl, dass es dafür zu spät sei.

Ginny hatte für einen Moment mit ihr auf der Treppe gewartet, aber sie war so wütend auf Harry, dass sie schließlich verkündet hatte, sie würde ins Bett gehen und in Richtung von ihrem und Hermiones gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer davongestürmt war.

Hermione bezweifelte, dass Ginny heute Nacht Schlaf finden würde. Sie sah sie vor sich, wie sie mehrere Etagen über ihr aufgeregt darauf wartete, dass Harry sie aufsuchen und sich für seine schäbige Begrüßung – _oder das Fehlen dieser_ – entschuldigen würde.

Das Herrenhaus lag still da – unheimlich still. Alle waren ins Bett gegangen und die Schreie aus dem Hauptquartier waren vor Stunden schon verstummt. Hermione konnte nicht einmal erhobene Stimmen hören. Sie fragte sich, was vor sich ging. Hatte ihre Geisel beschlossen zu reden? Oder probierten Harry und Ron eine andere Taktik? Wie zum Beispiel ihn schweigend anzustarren, bis er Details von den Geschehnissen hinter der Mauer ausspuckte? Wenn das der Fall wäre, konnte Hermione sich auf eine lange Nacht einstellen.

Plötzlich nieste Hannah und durchbrach damit die Stille von Hermiones Gedanken.

„Gesundheit“, murmelte Hermione.

Hannah lächelte müde und nieste prompt noch einmal. Diesmal folgte dem Niesen allerdings ein langes Stöhnen und Hannah hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf.

Der Rest der Nacht verlief sehr ähnlich.

Hermione blieb die meiste Zeit auf ihrem Platz auf der Treppe und stand nur hin und wieder auf, um ihre Beine zu strecken.

„Hermione, wach auf“, flüsterte Michael leise.

Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie eingeschlafen war, bis jemand sie sanft wachrüttelte. Hermione schoss wie vom Blitz getroffen hoch. „Was? Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie desorientiert. Ihr Kopf schnellte verwirrt herum und ihr Körper protestierte gegen die plötzlichen ruckartigen Bewegungen, bis sie schließlich realisierte wo sie war. Ihr Blick schnellte zur Uhr, die ihr sagte, dass es kurz vor halb sieben war. Sie seufzte tief.

„Du bist eingeschlafen“, teilte Michael ihr überflüssigerweise mit. „Du solltest ins Bett gehen und dich ausruhen. Ich werde Harry und Ron wissen lassen, dass du auf sie gewartet hast.“

Hermione nickte langsam und ihre Enttäuschung war offensichtlich. Sie drehte sich zur Tür um, die immer noch fest geschlossen war. „Wo ist Hannah?“, fragte sie krächzend als sie bemerkte, dass das blonde Mädchen nicht auf ihrem Platz war.

„Ich musste sie ins Bett schicken, sie fühlt sich nicht gut“, sagte Michael und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr hochzuhelfen. „Ich glaube, die nächste Grippewelle ist im Anmarsch.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah besorgt aus. „Craig ist heute schon zusammengeklappt und Arthur sah auch ziemlich schlapp aus.“

 _Oh nein. Nicht schon wieder_.

Hermione schluckte ihre Sorge hinunter. „Okay, in dem Fall sollte ich bleiben“, begann sie und ihr Tonfall nahm eine Spur ihrer Autorität an. „Es sollten immer zwei Wachen an der Tür stehen -“

„Das ist nicht nötig, Hermione“, widersprach Michael und ließ die Schultern erschöpft hängen. „In einer halben Stunde ist Schichtwechsel.“

„Und?“, drängte sie. „Jetzt ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um nachlässig zu werden. Da drinnen ist eine Geisel von der anderen Seite der Mauer“, fügte sie ungläubig hinzu und gestikulierte in Richtung des Hauptquartiers.

„Das ist mir wohl bewusst“, seufzte Michael mit leidender Miene. „Aber um Merlins Willen, Hermione, du bist todmüde. Du siehst auch nicht gesund aus. Nichts für ungut, aber du wärst keine große Hilfe, wenn in der nächsten halben Stunde irgendetwas passieren sollte. Du kannst dich kaum auf den Beinen halten, geschweige denn kämpfen. Geh einfach ins Bett“, seufzte er. „Es wird nichts passieren.“

Hermione wollte widersprechen, aber er hatte recht, sie konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Sie war vollkommen erschöpft und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte als habe sie zehn Runden gegen einen Troll gekämpft. „Okay“, stimmte sie zögernd zu, wandte sich um und schleppte sich die Stufen hinauf. „Vergiss nicht Harry und Ron zu sagen, dass ich auf sie gewartet habe, oder diese Nachricht zumindest an diejenigen weiterzugeben, die als nächstes Wache haben.“

„Das mache ich“, nickte Michael und stelle sich wieder auf seinen Posten vor der Tür zum Hauptquartier.

Der Weg zu ihrem Schlafzimmer brachte sie fast um, und sie hatte das schreckliche, dumpfe Gefühl, dass da mehr dahintersteckte als bloße Erschöpfung. Sie fühlte sich nicht gut, ihre Glieder waren schwer und ihr Kopf fühlte sich an als sei er in einem Schraubstock eingeklemmt gewesen. Sie dachte an die große Marmortreppe in Hogwarts und war zum _aller_ ersten Mal froh, dass sie nicht dort war. Die vier Treppen des Herrenhauses waren nichts im Vergleich zu den riesigen einhundertundzweiundvierzig Treppen in Hogwarts, und trotzdem kämpfte sie jetzt, als sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer angekommen war, damit, genügend Luft zu bekommen und nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Den langen Weg zu den Schlafräumen der Gryffindors hätte sie ganz sicher nicht überlebt.

Hermione kroch vollkommen angezogen ins Bett und zog die Decke dicht um sich. Sie bemerkte undeutlich, dass Ginny nicht in ihrem Bett war, bevor sie in einen tiefen Fieberschlaf fiel.

Hermione wachte mit einem kraftlosen Stöhnen auf. Ihr Kopf war schwer und sie fühlte sich benommen und verwirrt.

„Ginny?“, rief sie mit gebrochener Stimme.

 _Du liebe Zeit_ , sie fühlte sich als sei sie vom fahrenden Ritter überrollt worden.

„Hermione?“ Ginny kam ins Zimmer gelaufen und lächelte breit, als sie sie sah. „Du bist wach, dem Himmel sei Dank. Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Scheiße“, gab Hermione zu und setzte sich mühsam hin. Ihr Kopf schwirrte heftig. „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte sie mit tiefer, nasaler Stimme. Sie zuckte zusammen und hielt sich die Schläfe.

Sie erkannte am gedämpften Licht, das durch die Spalte in den abgenutzten Vorhängen schien, dass es Tag sein musste.

„Kurz nach neun“, antwortete Ginny und goss ihr eine dampfende Tasse mit irgendetwas aus einer Kupferkanne ein, die auf dem Nachttisch stand.

„Wirklich?“, fragte Hermione mit tief gerunzelter Stirn, während sie die ihr angebotene Tasse nahm und vorsichtig darüber pustete. Der schwache Duft von Honig, Zitrone und Ingwer stieg ihr in die Nase. Sie schniefte und versuchte, ihre Nase frei zu bekommen und musste prompt niesen. Ihr ganzer Kopf pochte dabei. „Kein Wunder, dass ich mich so furchtbar fühle. Ich habe nur wenige Stunden geschlafen.“

„Wenige Stunden?“, schnaubte Ginny und sah sie merkwürdig an. „Hermione, du warst einen ganzen Tag weg.“

„Was?!“, krächzte sie und verschüttete fast den Inhalt ihrer Tasse über ihr gesamtes Bett.

„Ja, du hattest furchtbar hohes Fieber. Zum Glück hat es nur etwa zwölf Stunden angedauert. Du hast geschlafen, seit es gesunken ist.

 _Mist_. Sie war über vierundzwanzig Stunden weg gewesen. Wie war das überhaupt möglich?

„Oh Gott“, stöhnte Hermione und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Kopfstütze des Bettes. „Bei allem, was gerade passiert, war das wirklich schlechtes Timing. Wo sind Harry und Ron? Was ist mit der Geisel passiert? Ist sie immer noch hier? Haben sie irgendetwas darüber herausgefunden, was hinter der Mauer vor sich geht? -“ Sie verstummte angesichts der angespannten Miene ihrer Freundin und eine plötzliche Furcht packte sie. „Oh nein“, fuhr sie sie mit tonloser Stimme fort. „Was ist passiert?“

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und zog die Nase kraus. „Sie haben nichts herausgefunden. Der Typ hat nicht ein einziges Wort gesagt, nicht einmal als...“ Sie verstummte und schluckte schwer.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und richtete sich weiter auf. Dann beugte sie sich vor, auch wenn ihr dabei schwindelig wurde. „Als was?“, drängte sie. „Sag es mir.“

Die jüngere Frau biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf und der Blick aus ihren braunen Augen war besorgt. „Lass es mich so sagen – sie sind ziemlich kreativ gewesen mit den verschiedenen Ansätzen, ihn zum Reden zu bringen.“

Hermione starrte Ginny an und dachte sorgfältig über ihre Worte nach, während sie deren zu blasses Gesicht betrachtete, in dem die Sommersprossen auf ihrem Teint deutlich hervorstachen. Hermiones Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas. „Wie kreativ genau?“, murmelte sie und traute sich kaum zu fragen.

„So kreativ wie man sein kann, ohne dass man magische oder passende Hilfsmittel zur Verfügung hat“, antwortete Ginny nüchtern und ein düsterer Ausdruck überzog ihre Miene.

_Verdammt._

Hermione wollte gerade nach bestimmten Details fragen, als Mrs Weasley plötzlich ins Zimmer wuselte.

Ginny warf Hermione einen kurzen, scharfen Blick zu, der ihr deutlich machte, dass Mrs Weasley keine Ahnung davon hatte, was mit der Geisel vor sich ging. Deshalb schloss sie ihren Mund und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, in der Hoffnung, sie sah nicht so entsetzt aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Oh Hermione, Liebes“, säuselte Molly, „du bist wach. Du hast uns allen einen Schrecken eingejagt! Wie fühlst du dich, mein Schatz?“ Sie blieb abrupt am Fußende des Bettes stehen und betrachtete Hermiones Gesicht aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Was ist los?“

Hermione blinzelte und öffnete die Augen weit. Sie hatte offensichtlich versagt. „Oh… ähm… nichts!“, stotterte sie. „Ich meine, ich fühle mich einfach nur noch nicht wieder hundertprozentig fit, das ist alles.“

Ginny warf ihr einen Blick zu, der sagen wollte _„dein Ernst?“_ und verdrehte dann die Augen.

„Oh, natürlich nicht“, sagte Molly mitfühlend. „Ich habe die Mädchen beauftragt, Wasser über dem Feuer warm zu machen und dir ein heißes Bad einzufüllen. Sie müssten fast fertig sein. Trink aus“, befahl sie, trat näher heran und beugte sich herab, um die Tasse in Hermiones Hand in Richtung ihres Mundes zu drücken.

Hermione nahm einige tiefe Schlucke. Das Getränk war immer noch heiß – aber nicht so heiß, dass sie sich verbrannte – und der Geschmack von Ingwer, Zitrone und Honig explodierte in ihrem Mund.

„So ist es gut“, ermutigte Molly sie. „Du kannst den Rest austrinken, während du in der Badewanne sitzt und danach ich werde dir etwas Suppe bringen lassen. Ich möchte, dass du nach dem Baden direkt wieder ins Bett gehst, junge Dame. Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen. Ginny“, wandte sie sich an ihre Tochter, „hilf ihr bitte in die Wanne, in Ordnung, Liebling?“

Und damit verließ sie das Zimmer.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und lächelte nachsichtig. „Na gut, du hast die Frau gehört, los geht`s.“

Hermione warf ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zu – sie wollte nicht _baden,_ sie wollte Antworten haben. Aber sie wusste, dass es sinnlos wäre zu diskutieren, jetzt, da Molly die Anweisung gegeben hatte, deshalb erlaubte sie der Rothaarigen, ihr aus dem Bett zu helfen und sie auf dem Weg durch den langen Flur in Richtung des Badezimmers zu stützen. Außerdem klang ein warmes Bad, wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, tatsächlich nett. Trotzdem hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen Ginny auszufragen – eine Tatsache, die ihnen beiden sehr wohl klar war.

„Brauchst du Hilfe beim Ausziehen?“, fragte Ginny, als sie im Badezimmer angekommen waren.

Hermione sah sich um, betrachtete den gesprungenen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken – dem Waschbecken, das nicht mehr funktionierte. Der Raum hatte ein einzelnes, mit Brettern zugenageltes Fenster, das während der Plage zerbrochen worden war, und wenn die Kerzen nicht gewesen wären – sorgfältig im Raum verteilt, um ein weiches, orange-gelbes Leuchten zu erschaffen – hätten sie in völliger Dunkelheit gestanden. Sie warf einen Blick auf die große Badewanne und auf den Dampf, der daraus aufstieg – warm und einladend – und ihr lief unwillkürlich ein leichter Schauder über den Rücken. Sie wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, wie viel Mühe es gekostet haben musste, das heiße Wasser hier heraufzuschaffen. Sie musste herausfinden wer das getan hatte, damit sie ihnen danken konnte. Sie war sehr dankbar, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es bis zum Fluss hinunter geschafft hätte, und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie dessen Eiseskälte nicht ertragen hätte. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, Danke“, wandte sich Hermione wieder an Ginny, als sie merkte, dass diese immer noch auf eine Antwort wartete. „Das bekomme ich schon hin.“

Die jüngste Weasley lächelte. „Dann werde ich dir einen frischen Schlafanzug holen“, sagte sie. „Und ich bringe dir die Kanne Tee mit. Mum wird uns beide umbringen, wenn du ihn nicht trinkst.“

Als Ginny zurückkehrte, war Hermione bereits in die Wanne eingetaucht, und der aufsteigende Dampf vernebelte ihr leicht die Sicht. Das heiße Wasser war ein wahrer Segen für ihre schmerzenden Muskeln. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal in heißem Wasser gebadet hatte. Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor – wahrscheinlich beim letzten Mal, als sie krank gewesen war.

Die Rothaarige reichte ihr eine neue Tasse mit Honig, Zitrone und Ingwer. „Nimm die“, sagte sie und ließ zwei Tabletten in Hermiones ausgestreckte Hand fallen. „Codein – die starken“, erklärte sie grinsend, während sie sich mit überkreuzten Beinen auf den Boden sinken ließ. „Seamus sagte, die soll ich dir geben. Ich habe dir noch zwei neben das Bett gelegt – die kannst du nehmen, wenn du aufwachst. Leider waren das seine letzten.“

„Danke“, flüsterte Hermione und schloss die Augen vor Dankbarkeit kurz. Sie schob beide Tabletten in ihren Mund und nahm einige vorsichtige Schlucke von ihrem Getränk. Dann stellte sie die Tasse auf den Rand der Badewanne und nahm den Waschlappen und das Stück Seife, das man für sie dort hingelegt hatte. Sie schäumte die Seife auf und begann sich zu waschen, während der Duft von Jasmin den Raum füllte.

„Simon hat nach dir gefragt“, sagte Ginny vorsichtig und und pulte gedankenverloren an dem bröckeligen Putz an der Wand.

Hermione brummte absolut desinteressiert und wandte den Blick ab.

„Ja“, fuhr die Rothaarige unbeirrt fort. „Er scheint sich wirklich Sorgen um dich zu machen.“

Hermione blieb stumm und das einzige Geräusch kam von dem Wasser, das gegen die Wannenwände schwappte, während sie sich gründlich wusch – auch wenn es anstrengend war.

„Er -“

„Ich möchte nicht über Simon sprechen“, unterbrach sie Ginny mit barscherem Ton, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. „Tut mir leid“, entschuldigte sie sich sofort. „Ich will einfach… ich...“ Sie verzog das Gesicht. Simon war ein Thema, für das sie jetzt nicht in der Stimmung war – für das sie _niemals_ in der Stimmung war, wenn sie ehrlich war.

„Das verstehe ich“, versicherte Ginny ihr. „Glaub mir“, sagte sie und der Blick aus ihre großen braunen Augen verlieh ihren Worten Nachdruck. „Das verstehe ich _wirklich_.“

Hermione lächelte traurig. Die Dinge lagen offensichtlich immer noch schlecht zwischen Harry und ihr. Tatsächlich würde es sie überraschen, wenn Harry die Rothaarige bisher überhaupt aufgesucht hatte, so schrecklich wie die Sache mit der Geisel lief. „Erzählst du mir von der Geisel?“, fragte sie und betrachtete ihre Freundin vorsichtig.

Ginny seufzte tief und laut, lehnte ihren Kopf zurück gegen die Wand und zog ihre Knie an die Brust. „Da gibt es nicht viel mehr zu erzählen… es sei denn, du bist auf die blutigen Details aus?“ Sie erschauderte.

Hermione dachte eine Weile darüber nach. Wollte sie die blutigen Details hören? Ihre Fantasie bekam das schon so ganz gut hin – verletzte, blutige Haut, gebrochene Knochen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will es nicht wissen. Im Moment zumindest nicht.“

Der Rotschopf sah erleichtert aus und sie fielen beide in Schweigen.

„Er wird nicht reden“, sagte Ginny leise, nachdem sie beide lange Minuten grübelnd dagesessen hatten.

Hermione sah sie über den Rand der Badewanne hinweg an und betrachtete ihren zusammengekniffenen Mund und die müden Augen.

„Ich habe Angst.“ Ginny schluckte und biss die Zähne zusammen, als habe sie das nicht zugeben wollen. „Angst davor, wie weit Harry und Ron gehen werden, bevor ihnen klar wird, dass er ihnen nichts sagen wird. Sie sind schon jetzt zu weit gegangen.“

Hermione spürte, wie sie trotz des heißen Wassers ein kalter Schauder durchfuhr. „Hast du die Geisel gesehen?“, fragte sie zögernd.

„Nein“, antwortete der Rotschopf mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln. „Bill hat es nicht zugelassen. Sie haben niemanden reingelassen. Niemand weiß, was in dem Raum vorgeht. Der einzige Grund, warum _ich_ etwas weiß, ist, weil ich Charlie so lange genervt habe, bis er mir etwas erzählt hat. Und ich weiß, dass er mir nicht alles gesagt hat.“

Hermione nahm ihr Getränk in die Hand und trank es in einem Zug, einfach nur, um irgendetwas zu tun. Sie war furchtbar beunruhigt. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Harry und Ron, um ihren Geisteszustand. Wie hatte es dazu kommen können, dass sie an diesen Punkt gelangt waren? An diesen Punkt, wo sie etwas so entsetzliches tun konnten? Es war hart, im Ödland zu leben, ja, und sie wusste, dass Harry eine Menge Schuldgefühle mit sich herumtrug, weil er Voldemort nicht erledigt hatte, als er die Chance dazu gehabt hatte. Aber das war keine Entschuldigung dafür, so grausam zu sein. Es sah ihnen nicht ähnlich, sie hatten noch nie zuvor auf solche Methoden zurückgegriffen. Sie waren nicht besser als diejenigen hinter der Mauer, wenn sie all ihre Überzeugungen und Moralvorstellungen über Bord warfen. Sie musste so bald wie möglich mit Harry und Ron sprechen. Sie musste wissen, wo ihr Verstand geblieben war. Vielleicht konnte sie sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen und herausfinden, was _wirklich_ los war.

„Versuche, dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Gin.“ Sie streckte ihren Arm über den Wannenrand aus und Wasser tropfte auf den Boden. Der Rotschopf nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie fest. „Es wird alles gut.“ Sie lächelte und hoffte, dass es überzeugend wirkte. Denn auch, wenn sie diese Worte aussprach, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie selbst sie glaubte.

Wie von Molly befohlen, war Hermione direkt nach ihrem Bad wieder ins Bett gegangen. Sie fühlte sich jetzt warm und sauber so viel besser, besonders als das Codein endlich anfing zu wirken. Ihre Schmerzen waren nur noch ein dumpfes Pochen – unangenehm, aber verkraftbar.

Sie verschlang ihre Gemüsesuppe gierig – auch wenn sie sie kaum schmeckte – und bürstete sich dann die Haare, bevor sie sich unter ihrer Decke vergrub, um wieder zu schlafen.

Sie schlief weitere sechs Stunden und wachte kurz vor fünf Uhr nachmittags mit furchtbaren Kopfschmerzen auf.

Hermione stöhnte und tastete mit der Hand auf dem Nachttisch herum, bis sie die Tabletten fand, die sie gesucht hatte. Die ersten beiden, die sie in der Wanne genommen hatte, hatten gänzlich aufgehört zu wirken. Sie setzte sich hin, schob sie in den Mund und trank das ganze Glas Wasser leer, das neben ihrem Bett stand – Ginny sei Dank.

Hermione traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen, auch wenn ihre Blase danach schrie, geleert zu werden.

Sie wartete eine Weile, um den Tabletten zu ermöglichen, ihre magische Wirkung zu entfalten, bevor sie einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen wollte aufzustehen. Sie wartete zwanzig Minuten, bis sie es nicht länger aushielt.

Hermione warf einen Blick auf den Eimer in der Ecke des Zimmers. Der Eimer, den Ginny und sie nur in Notfällen benutzten, wenn es draußen in Strömen goss und sie nicht mitten in der Nacht klatschnass werden wollten. Sie war in Versuchung, ihn jetzt zu benutzen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es würde mehr Scherereien bedeuten, als es das wert war, und es wäre nicht fair, es Ginny zu überlassen, sich darum zu kümmern.

Hermione verließ das Schlafzimmer und machte sich langsam und vorsichtig auf den Weg die vier Treppen hinunter. Ihr Körper fühlte sich so schwach, und obwohl sie so viel geschlafen hatte, war sie immer noch todmüde.

Lee Jordan stieß im Flur des Erdgeschosses mit ihr zusammen, als er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gerast kam.

„ _Autsch_!“

„Mist, tut mir leid, Hermione“, kicherte Lee fröhlich und packte sie an den Schultern, damit sie nicht stürzte. „Verdammt“, sagte er und erschauderte, als er sie kurz von Kopf bis Fuß betrachtete. „Du siehst nicht gut aus. Lass dich nicht von Molly außerhalb des Bettes erwischen.“ Er trat mehrere Schritte zurück und hob den Zeigefinger, die Augenbrauen warnend erhoben.

Hermione grummelte vor sich hin, während sie zusah, wie er zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hinaufeilte. Dann drehte sie sich um und setzte ihren Weg in Richtung Haustür fort. Sie schob ihre Füße in die Flip Flops, die sie auf der Veranda hatte stehen lassen und ging die Stufen hinunter und über den Rasen zum Toilettenhäuschen, das in Wirklichkeit ein großer Schuppen war.

Der Schuppen war in fünf Zellen entlang der Rückwand unterteilt worden. Jede Zelle enthielt eine Toilette und konnte für mehr Privatsphäre mit einem Vorhang zugezogen werden. All das war von Alexei gebaut worden, einem Muggel und verdammt gutem Handwerker, der buchstäblich alles aus den unmöglichsten Materialien herstellen konnte. Sie sahen nicht wie typische Toiletten aus, und sie funktionierten auch nicht wie herkömmliche Toiletten, aber sie funktionierten immerhin. Es gab keine Rohrleitungen, deshalb hatte Alexei ein Abwassersystem entwickelt, das am Ende eines jeden Tages geleert und gesäubert werden musste. Ohne Alexei, fürchtete Hermione, würden sie immer noch mit einer Schaufel in den Wald hinter dem Anwesen latschen. Das hier war Luxus im Vergleich zu diesen Tagen.

Glücklicherweise war das Toilettenhäuschen leer – was ein Wunder war -, deshalb wählte Hermione die Zelle, die am weitesten von der Tür entfernt war, um ihr Geschäft zu erledigen.

Die improvisierte Toilettenbrille fühlte sich kalt an an ihrem Hintern, als sie sich darauf setzte, und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Sie verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass sie keine Jacke mitgenommen hatte, als sie ihr Zimmer verlassen hatte. Sie trug immer noch ihren nicht zusammenpassenden Schlafanzug, den sie nach ihrem Bad angezogen hatte und der, obwohl er ihr ganz gut passte, nicht gerade der wärmste war.

Neben einer Reihe nicht zusammenpassender Waschbecken, die an die Wand des Toilettenhäuschens geschraubt worden waren, stand ein riesiges Wasserfass mit Wasser aus dem Fluss. Natürlich funktionierten sie nicht richtig, auch hier gab es keine Rohrleitungen. Aber in dem Wasserfass schwammen mehrere Plastikbecher, so dass man sich Wasser schöpfen und in ein Waschbecken füllen konnte, um sich die Hände und das Gesicht zu waschen. Alexei hatte einen alten, langen Schlauch gefunden und diesen zerschnitten und an den Abflüssen von jedem Waschbecken befestigt, so dass man das schmutzige Wasser leicht ablassen konnte.

Hermione schloss den Stöpsel in einem der Waschbecken und füllte es mit Wasser. Dann griff sie sich das Seifenstück, das an einem dicken Stück Schnur an einem Haken hing.

Das Wasser war bitterkalt, als sie es sich ins Gesicht spritzte und ganz und gar nichts im Vergleich zu der angenehmen Wärme ihres Bades an diesem Morgen. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, schäumte die Seife auf und schrubbte sich Hände und Gesicht, wusch die Überbleibsel des Schlafes weg und spülte dann die Seife gründlich wieder ab.

Da sie vergessen hatte, ihre Kulturtasche mit runter zu nehmen, in der ein kleines Handtuch und ihre Zahnbürste steckten, musste sie eines der viereckigen Papiertücher benutzen, das auf einem Regal lag, um ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände abzutrocknen. Über den Papiertüchern auf dem Regal stand eine Reihe Mundspüllösungen. Hermione untersuchte sie, nahm dann eine Flasche Listerine und goss etwas davon in ihren Mund, sorgfältig darauf bedacht, dass die Flasche ihre Lippen nicht berührte. Sie spülte die Lösung eine gute Minute lang in ihrem Mund herum und genoss das leichte Brennen und Prickeln. Das würde erst einmal reichen müssen, bis sie sich später die Zähne bürstete. Nachdem sie die Mundspülung ausgespuckt hatte, warf sie einen Blick auf ihr Spiegelbild in dem fleckigen Spiegel neben den Regalen und stöhnte. Sie sah wirklich furchtbar aus. Ihre Haut war zu blass, ihre braunen waren Augen trüb und darunter hatte sie lilafarbene Ringe, und ihre normalerweise rosafarbenen Lippen waren farblos. Sie strich sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, die jetzt immer zerzaust waren, so wie in den Zeiten, bevor sie gelernt hatte, sie mit Magie zu weichen Locken zu bändigen. Nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielte. Wen versuchte sie zu beeindrucken? Ganz sicher niemanden hier.

Plötzlich tauchte Simons Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, gefolgt von einer Welle der Schuldgefühle.

Hermione war es immer vollkommen egal gewesen, was er von ihr hielt. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie daran gedacht, sich für ihn zurechtzumachen, sich irgendetwas halbwegs hübsches anzuziehen, bevor sie sich mit ihm getroffen hatte, etwas Makeup aus dem begrenzten, abgelaufenen Vorrat aufzutragen, den sie im Anwesen hatten. Nichts. Sie wusste, dass man sich niemals für jemanden anderen verändern sollte, die Männer sollten sie mögen, so wie sie war, aber in ihren letzten Jahren in Hogwarts hatte es ihr gefallen, Makeup aufzutragen, nur ganz dezent, um ihre hübschen Züge zu betonen.

Sie würde es für… _ihn_ tun, denn sie wollte für ihn bestmöglich aussehen. Sie liebte und sehnte sich danach, wie seine silberfarbenen Augen aufleuchteten, wann immer er sie sah, dieses verschlagene Grinsen im Gesicht. Hermione wollte in seiner Nähe immer perfekt aussehen, nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für sich selbst. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sichergestellt hatte, dass sie in jeder Lebenslage stets zurechtgemacht und gepflegt gewesen war, nur für den Fall, dass sie im Raum der Wünsche oder einem leeren Klassenraum endeten. Sie wollte, dass ihre Haut seidig glatt war, wenn er seine Hände unausweichlich über ihren ganzen Körper gleiten ließ – langsam, ehrfürchtig, jede Berührung genießend, jede Liebkosung… Sie atmete keuchend ein und verbannte die Bilder augenblicklich aus ihrem Kopf. Verbannte _ihn_ aus ihrem Kopf.

Hermione starrte sich im Spiegel an. Ein erschrockener, schmerzvoller Ausdruck überzog jetzt ihre Miene. Sie hatte seit sehr langer Zeit nicht an ihn gedacht, nicht wirklich. _Nein_. Sie ließ es niemals zu. Es musste daran liegen, dass sie krank war – ihr Geist war im Moment zu schwach und so hatte er durch die Risse in der sorgsam aufgebauten Barriere in ihrem Kopf schlüpfen können, um sie zu quälen.

Hermione atmete mehrfach beruhigend, wenn auch zitternd ein und begann hastig damit, ihre Haare mit den Fingern zurückzukämmen. Dann band sie sie mit einem Haargummi, das sie um ihr Handgelenk trug, in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Silberfarbene Augen – leidenschaftlich und so wahnsinnig fesselnd… und unbarmherzig – und teuflische Lippen verspotteten sie immer noch, und sie presste ihre Augen fest zu, während sie versuchte, sie zu vertreiben.

„Verschwinde, verschwinde, verschwinde!“, knurrte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und die Wut auf sich selbst brannte in ihren Adern. Sie hasste dies. Hasste es, wie er sie immer noch verfolgte, selbst nach all diesen Jahren… _Mist_. Sie durfte dem nicht nachgeben. Nicht jetzt. Niemals. Es war zu viel.

„Hermione?“

Hermione wirbelte so schnell herum, dass sie fast gestürzt wäre. Sie griff Halt suchend nach einem der Waschbecken, während ihr Kopf alarmierend schwirrte.

„Vorsichtig“, ertönte Simons unverkennbare Stimme, und Hermione fühlte seine Hände an ihren Armen, die sie versuchten zu stützen.

„Simon?“, fragte Hermione mit gerunzelter Stirn und sah blinzelnd zu ihm auf, in einem Versuch, seine Züge zu erkennen. Vor ihren Augen tanzten vier Simons, die miteinander verschwammen, und ihr stieg Magensäure den Hals hinauf. Sie schloss die Augen fest und schluckte schwer.

„Ja, ich bin es“, murmelte er und sein warmer Atem wehte über ihre Wange. _Er war ihr viel zu nahe_. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du siehst...“ Er verstummte.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich sehe scheiße aus“, knurrte sie und löste sich aus seinem Griff. Sie beugte sich über das Waschbecken und nahm mehrere tiefe Atemzüge, um den Schwindel und die Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Nach einer Weile öffnete sie die Augen und richtete sich langsam auf.

Simon sah aus wie immer – lieb, und seine hellbraunen Augen passten farblich perfekt zu seinen lockigen Haaren. Er hatte ein kleines Grübchen auf der linken Wange, das immer erschien, wenn er lächelte und eine diagonal verlaufende Narbe auf der rechten Seite seiner Oberlippe. Er war der Typ gutaussehender Junge von nebenan. Er hatte ein aufgeschlossenes, ehrliches Gesicht, das den Umgang mit ihm leicht machte.

„Du siehst nicht scheiße aus“, tadelte er und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und brachte das Grübchen zum Vorschein. Er streckte eine Hand aus und strich mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre Wange. „Du siehst _krank_ aus.“

Hermione sah zu ihm auf, und Kummer und irgendetwas anderes füllten ihren Brustkorb. Sie war nicht sie selbst, sie fühlte sich weinerlich und emotional. Diese Grippe setzte ihr wirklich zu. Hermione hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt. Normalerweise hatte sie ihre Gefühle fest im Griff, war leicht in der Lage, sie wegzuschieben und sie zu unterdrücken, aber heute… heute war das anders. Es war sehr lange her, dass sie sich so gefühlt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?“, fragte Simon mit tief gerunzelter Stirn.

„Mir geht es gut“, antwortete sie zu schnell und wandte sich von ihm ab. Sie legte ihre Hand an die Schläfe und massierte diese. Die Tabletten wirkten nicht so gut wie an diesem Morgen, ihre Kopfschmerzen kehrten bereits jetzt mit voller Gewalt zurück.

„Vielleicht solltest du wieder ins Bett gehen und dich ausruhen“, schlug er vor. „Komm, ich helfe dir die Treppe hoch -“

„Nein. Ich gehe nicht zurück in mein Zimmer. Ich muss mit Harry und Ron sprechen -“

„Hermione -“, begann er mit leisem, missbilligenden Tonfall, der die Wut in ihr wieder aufflammen ließ. „Du gehörst wieder ins Bett. Komm schon, Harry und Ron können warten.“

„Lass das“, zischte sie gehässig und riss ihren Arm zurück, als er danach greifen wollte. Er warf ihr einen halb verletzten und halb amüsierten Blick zu. „Tu nicht so, als wärst du meine Mutter. Ich bin kein Kind. Du machst dir doch nur Sorgen um dich selbst und tust deshalb so, als wüsstest du was _ich_ brauche.“

Simon starrte sie eine Weile einfach nur an und seine Miene verändert sich von amüsiert zu wütend. „Weißt du was?“, brüllte er plötzlich. „Ich bin diesen Mist leid!“ Das Wort Mist knurrte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Hermione war so überrascht, dass sie einen Schritt zurücktrat. So hatte er noch nie zuvor mit ihr gesprochen, er war ihr gegenüber noch nie laut geworden oder hatte sie mit solch wütender Miene angesehen. „Mach doch verdammt noch mal was du willst. Mir ist das ab jetzt völlig egal. Mir reicht es. ES REICHT!“

_Was zur Hölle…?_

Hermione musterte ihn. „Gut. Ich wollte dies sowieso schon seit einer ganzen Weile beenden. Du hast mir damit also einen Gefallen getan. Danke.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme und legte den Kopf schief – eine arrogante und selbstbewusste Geste. Und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, innerlich zu schreien. Vor Wut, vielleicht sogar vor Erleichterung.

Simon schüttelte den Kopf und starrte sie an, als habe er noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so verrückt war wie sie. Nach einer Weile ließ seine Wut langsam nach und seine Augen leuchteten hell voll Traurigkeit. „Das hätte nie funktioniert, das mit uns beiden. Du hast das von Anfang an ganz deutlich gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich mich damit gequält habe oder warum ich mir Hoffnungen gemacht habe. Ich bin ein Narr, ein liebeskranker Idiot.“ Er nagte an seiner Unterlippe, während er sie betrachtete, und Hermione konnte nichts anderes tun, als ihn anzustarren, während ihr sich vor Schuldgefühlen der Magen umdrehte. „Und trotz allem möchte ich, dass du glücklich bist. Ich hoffe, dass du eines Tages loslassen kannst, was immer dich gefangen hält, Hermione. Ich hoffe, dass du Frieden, Liebe und Glück findest. Es wäre tragisch, wenn eine so hübsche, intelligente Frau den Rest ihres Lebens ohne diese Dinge leben muss.“

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ das Toilettenhäuschen, ohne ihr die Chance einer Erwiderung zu lassen. Nicht, dass sie eine gehabt hätte, denn was hätte sie sagen können? Sie hatte ihn armselig behandelt und trotzdem hatte er es am Ende geschafft, gütig zu ihr zu sein, trotz allem, was sie getan hatte und trotz der Art und Weise, wie sie ihn sich warmgehalten hatte. Sie hasste sich selbst. Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe für seinen Ausbruch. Eigentlich war sie überrascht, dass das erst jetzt passiert war, es war überfällig gewesen, und um ehrlich zu sein hätte sie eigentlich Schlimmeres als das verdient. Die Sache mit ihr zu beenden, war wahrscheinlich das Beste gewesen, was er seit langer Zeit für sich selbst getan hatte. Sie war Gift und er verdiente es, glücklich zu sein.

Hermione wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu und fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wer die Frau war, die sie dort anstarrte. Sie war eine Fremde, irgendwie vage vertraut und trotzdem vollkommen fremd. Und wenn das überhaupt möglich war, sah diese Fremde jetzt noch mitgenommener aus als vor zehn Minuten.

Hermione nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, vollkommen überrascht, als das nicht funktionierte. Sie war viel zu ruhelos, ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihre Knochen und Gelenke protestierten laut. Sie stapfte vom Toilettenhäuschen in Richtung des Hauses und jeder Schritt stach extrem schmerzhaft durch ihre Glieder. Sie kämpfte sich voran, schüttelte ihre Flip Flops ab, als sie auf der Veranda angekommen war und tappte barfuß durch den Flur in Richtung des Hauptquartiers. Pure Entschlossenheit gab ihr die notwendige Kraft.

Im Haus ging es lebhaft zu mit all den Geräuschen aus der Küche und den Gemeinschaftsräumen – Lachen und dem Scheppern von Töpfen und Pfannen. Sie konnte keine Geräusche aus dem Hauptquartier wahrnehmen und war sich nicht sicher, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

Anthony und Alicia hatten Wachdienst, und als sie Hermione auf sich zukommen sahen, zuckten beide zusammen.

„Ähm… ähm -“, begann Anthony und öffnete und schloss den Mund unsicher, während sie näherkam.

Hermione unterband sein Stottern mit einem Blick aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Sind Harry und Ron da drinnen?“, fragte sie scharf.

„Ja, aber -“, begann Anthony und sah Alicia hilfesuchend an. Alicia zuckte die Achseln und presste ihre Lippen auf eine Weise zusammen, die deutlich machte, dass sie sich nicht einmischen wollte. Kluges Mädchen.

„Dann will ich zu ihnen“, sagte Hermione entschlossen. „ _Sofort_.“

„Hermione“, stöhnte Anthony. „Das geht nicht. Wir haben die Anweisung, sie nicht zu stören, es sei denn, wir haben eine Notlage.“

„Dies _ist_ eine Notlage“, zischte Hermione. „Eine Notlage für dich _und_ die beiden, wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich da rein lässt!“ Sie schob sich zwischen Anthony und Alicia und hämmerte gegen die Tür. „Harry Potter! Ron Weasley! Ihr öffnet besser sofort die Tür, oder ich werde -“

Die Tür flog auf und Hermione stand einem Harry gegenüber, der sie mit versteinerter Miene ansah. Hermione schnaubte verächtlich, als sie seine wütende Miene sah. „Wage es nicht, mich so anzusehen“, knurrte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und rammte ihm ihren Finger gegen die Brust. Harry machte einen Schritt zurück und warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf ihren Finger. „Für wen zur Hölle hältst du dich?“, fragte sie, bevor er auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte. „Ihr verbarrikadiert euch beide tagelang in diesem Raum, ohne irgendein Wort darüber zu verlieren was hier vor sich geht, und dann besitzt du die Frechheit, mich so anzusehen?“, knurrte sie und schubste ihn gegen die Brust, als die Tage der Sorge und Frustration sie schließlich einholten.

„Hör in Gottes Namen auf, Hermione, HÖR AUF“, zischte Harry ungehalten und schlug ihre Hände weg.

„Ich bin so wütend, dass ich dich erwürgen könnte!“, fuhr Hermione fort und ignorierte seine Beschwerde völlig. „Und was ist mit Ginny?“, fügte sie hinzu und warf ihre Arme in die Luft. „Sie hat diese lausige Begrüßung nicht verdient. Sie hat auf dich gewartet, hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht, und du gehst einfach an ihr vorbei, als wäre sie gar nicht da!“

Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als seine Lippen fest zusammenzupressen. Vielleicht war er bei allem anderen nicht ihrer Meinung, aber es war falsch, wie er Ginny behandelt hatte, und das wusste er.

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und starrte ihn an, als würde sie ihn nicht kennen. Harry funkelte sie immer noch wütend an, wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihn gerade vor seinen Wachen zusammengestaucht hatte, aber das war ihr egal. An diesem Punkt war ihr alles egal. „Du setzt gefälligst eine andere Miene auf, Harry Potter, und du wirst mir erzählen was los ist, verdammt noch mal. Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich wütender bin als du. Und ich schwöre dir: Wenn du mich jetzt hier stehen lässt und zurück in diesen Raum gehst, wirst du das bitter bereuen.“

Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und seine Nasenflügel bebten. Er öffnete den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen – irgendetwas gehässiges, da war sie sich sicher – schloss ihn aber schnell wieder, als er einen Blick über Hermiones Schulter warf, und seine Augen wurden plötzlich sanfter.

Hermione sah sich um und entdeckte Ginny, die mit versteinerter Miene und Augen, die vor Wut dunkel waren, dort stand.

Hermione sah Harry nicht schlucken, hörte es aber.

Sie wandte sich wieder zu ihm um und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. Sie wartete.

Harry atmete tief ein und wischte sich müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Okay, okay, du hast recht.“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick zurück in den Raum, auf dessen Sicht die Tür Hermione den Weg versperrte und sah dann wieder Hermione und Ginny an. „Aber hier können wir nicht sprechen“, sagte er und wurde leicht blass.

Hermiones Augen wurden bei diesem Anblick schmal und sie öffnete den Mund, um nach dem Grund dafür zu fragen.

Harry, der das bemerkte, fuhr schnell fort. „Ron und ich werden in etwa einer halben Stunde hoch in euer Zimmer kommen. Ich verspreche es“, flehte er sie an. „Gebt uns einfach eine halbe Stunde und dann werden wir oben sein. Wir werden euch alles sagen. Okay?“ Sein Blick flackerte zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her. Seine Augen waren so wahnsinnig grün und flehend.

Hermione und Ginny wechselten einen kurzen Blick, bevor der Rotschopf sich umdrehte und ohne ein einziges Wort davonmarschierte. Harry sah ihr mit schmerzvoller Miene nach.

„Gut“, stimmte Hermione zu. „Eine halbe Stunde. Aber wenn ihr nicht auftaucht, Harry -“

„Wir werden da sein“, beeilte er sich zu verkünden. „Ich verspreche es.“

Hermione starrte ihn einen langen Moment an, dann nickte sie einmal und folgte Ginny.

Hermione beobachtete Harry und Ron, als sie den Raum betraten.

Sie war Ginnys Anweisungen gefolgt und hatte sich wieder ins Bett begeben, und der Rotschopf saß im Schneidersitz und mit finsterer Miene auf ihrem Fußende.

Ron machte die Tür zu und schloss sie ab, und beide Männer schlurften vorsichtig zu dem Bett, das neben Hermiones stand – Ginnys Bett, das sie vor einigen Monaten für sich beansprucht hatte, nachdem sie zugegeben hatte, dass sie sich einsam fühlte, weil Harry ständig unterwegs war – und setzten sich mit einem Ausdruck jämmerlichen Unwohlseins darauf.

Die vier starrten einander an – die Mädchen auf der einen Seite, die Jungen auf der anderen – und es machte Hermione aufrichtig traurig, dass es so weit gekommen war. Dass sie so sehr aus dem Leben der anderen verschwunden waren, dass sich die Dinge so schmerzhaft unangenehm anfühlten. Zwischen ihnen lagen Geheimnisse wie Glasscherben auf den Holzdielen, die jeden von ihnen daran hinderten, auf die anderen zuzugehen. Es war tragisch, aber so war vermutlich das Leben. Sie alle hatten ihre Entscheidungen getroffen – einige Entscheidungen waren im Namen der anderen und ohne deren Zustimmung gefallen, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass sie alle jetzt in diesem schrecklichen Dilemma steckten, und Hermione versuchte mit aller Kraft, nicht mit dem Finger auf jemanden zu zeigen und diesem die Schuld zu geben.

Harry beugte sich vor und legte die Ellenbogen auf seine leicht geöffneten Knie, dann kratzte er sich mit einer Hand seine zu langen Haare im Nacken. Er sah gebrochen und viel älter aus als zweiundzwanzig, er brauchte ganz dringend eine Dusche und frische Kleidung. „Wie fühlst du dich, Hermione?“, fragte er und sah durch seine dunklen Wimpern zu ihr auf.

„Im Ernst?“, spottete Ginny. „Jetzt tust du so, als würde es dich kümmern?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und warf beiden, ihrem Freund und ihrem Bruder, einen angewiderten Blick zu. „Wo wart ihr, als sie so schlimmes Fieber hatte?“

„Verdammt noch mal, Gin“, stöhnte Ron und ließ sich rücklings auf das Bett fallen, wobei ihm das T-Shirt hochrutschte und seinen blassen Bauch freilegte. „Kannst du vielleicht nicht gleich in die Defensive gehen?“, jammerte er und warf sich einen Arm über das Gesicht.

Ginnys Wangen röteten sich und sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während sie langsam aufstand, vermutlich, um ihn zu erwürgen. Hermione war fast in Versuchung, sie einfach gewähren zu lassen, aber dann griff sie nach dem Arm der jüngsten Weasley und zog diese mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln zurück auf das Bett.

Hermione konnte die mörderische Wut in den braunen Augen ihrer Freundin erkennen, aber Ginny nickte einmal und setzte sich wieder.

„Es tut mir leid, Gin“, murmelte Harry. „Es tut mir leid, dass -“

„Spare dir das, Harry“, fauchte Ginny. „Ich will es nicht hören. Nicht jetzt.“

„Warum, verdammt noch mal, sind wir dann hier?“, fragte Ron an niemanden bestimmten gerichtet. Er setzte sich stirnrunzelnd wieder hin und sah alle nacheinander an.

„Du weißt, warum wir hier sind“, warf Hermione bissig ein.

Ron konzentrierte sich auf sie und atmete tief und beruhigend ein. „Gut“, stimmte er zögernd zu. „Was wollt ihr denn von uns hören? Ich weiß, dass ihr euch beide darüber aufregt, dass wir noch keine Zeit hatten, mit euch zu sprechen, aber wir haben Arbeit, die wir erledigen müssen. Die Geisel -“

„Ja, die Geisel“, unterbrach Ginny ihn in ruhigem, gesprächigem Tonfall, der in einem absoluten Gegensatz zu ihrem Gesichtsausdruck stand, was deutlich zeigte, dass sie ihn immer noch umbringen wollte. „Warum erzählst du nichts darüber?“, schlug sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen vor. „Ihr wart tagelang mit ihm eingepfercht und habt Merlin-weiß-was getan.“ Das war eine Lüge, denn sie wusste, was sie getan hatten. „Es muss doch etwas geben, das ihr uns erzählen könnt.“

Ron seufzte schwer. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum das solche Eile hat.“ Er streckte die Hände mit nach oben geöffneten Handflächen aus. „Warum lasst ihr uns nicht einfach unsere Arbeit erledigen, und wenn wir alles herausgefunden haben, lassen wir es euch wissen.“

Hermione starrte ihn lange an, und ihr Blick ergötzte sich an seiner Arroganz. Sie versuchte, ihre Wut zu zähmen, versuchte es mit aller Kraft, aber das war schwierig, _es war so schwierig_. „Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot“, fauchte sie plötzlich, unfähig, die Worte zurückzuhalten. „Das warst du schon immer, und das wirst du immer sein.“

Ron sah sie blinzelnd an. Er war von ihrem bösen Tonfall vollkommen überrascht, und seine Arroganz fiel aus seinem Gesicht wie im Herbst das Laub von den Bäumen.

„Himmel, Hermione“, zischte Harry, und um seine Augen herum bildeten sich Falten der Zurechtweisung. „Das war etwas harsch, findest du nicht auch? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wir euch alles erzählen werden, und das tun wir auch.“

Hermione wirbelte zu ihm herum. „Ich denke, du und Ron seid zu diesem Thema unterschiedlicher Meinung, Harry. Entweder das, oder er ist wirklich ein verdammter Idiot.“

„Nenn mich noch einmal einen verdammten Idioten!“, knurrte Ron und richtete sich halb auf, bevor Harry ihn wieder auf das Bett zog.

„Warum, was wirst du dann tun?“, fragte Hermione und verspottete die Zurschaustellung seines Machotums. „Mir einfach nicht erzählen was los ist?“, witzelte sie sarkastisch.

Ginny prustete und Ron beschwerte sich wütend und drehte sich Unterstützung suchend zu Harry um.

„In Ordnung, Hermione, wir haben es verstanden“, sagte Harry und seufzte gereizt. „Du bist wütend. Können wir jetzt bitte damit aufhören? Das führt doch nirgendwohin.“

„Was? Ich sage nur die Wahrheit“, argumentierte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, warum jetzt alles auf mich geschoben wird. Wenn Ron nicht verstehen kann, warum Ginny und ich uns darüber aufregen ausgeschlossen zu werden, dann ist er ein _verdammter Idiot_. Ende der Geschichte!“ Sie verschränkte die Arme mit einem Schnauben und weigerte sich, einen Rückzieher zu machen.

Harry starrte sie mit wildem Blick an, die Kiefer fest zusammengepresst. Sie konnte sehen, wie viel Anstrengung es ihn kostete, nichts weiter zu erwidern. Sie wollte, dass er das tat, hoffte, er würde es tun. Sie würde ihm mit Freuden in die Schranken weisen. Schließlich war er an all dem hier nicht unschuldig.

„Bist du auch ein verdammter Idiot, Harry?“, fragte sie, als klar wurde, dass er nichts sagen würde. Sie setzte sich aufrecht hin, um Harry und Ron anständig gegenübertreten zu können. Ihre Hand in ihrem Schoß zitterte leicht unter ihrer Bettdecke – teils vor Wut, aber hauptsächlich, weil sie sich immer noch so krank fühlte. „Muss ich euch _beiden_ erklären, wie sehr es uns verletzt hat, dass ihr uns wieder und wieder ausgeschlossen habt? Uns zurückgelassen habt, während ihr auf eure Missionen gegangen seid und uns jedes Mal weniger Informationen habt zukommen lassen. Alles weshalb?“ Sie funkelte die beiden wütend an, und ihre Augen glänzten voll Wut, die sie viel zu lange Zeit unterdrückt hatte. „Weil ihr denkt, wir könnten damit nicht umgehen? Versucht ihr, uns zu beschützen? Glaubt ihr, wir sind zu schwach, jetzt, da wir keine Magie mehr haben?“

Harry und Ron sagten kein Wort. Tatsächlich konnten sie sie kaum ansehen und richteten ihre Blicke stattdessen auf die kaffefarbenen bröckligen Wände und den beigefarbenen löchrigen Teppich. Hermione konnte anhand ihrer Gesichtsausdrücke nicht erkennen, was sie dachten. Ron sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor komplett auszurasten, etwas, das er in den letzten Jahren oft tat. Er verlor entweder vollkommen die Beherrschung oder ging der Situation ganz aus dem Weg. Sie wäre nicht überrascht, wenn er an irgendeinem Punkt des Gesprächs aus dem Zimmer stürmte – tatsächlich war sie erstaunt, dass er das nicht bereits getan hatte. Harry sah erschöpft aus, aber das war nichts Neues. Er sah immer so aus.

Die plötzliche Stille ärgerte sie. Sie hinterließ einen bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund, und sie war machtlos gegen die unregelmäßigen Wellen der Emotionen, die in ihr aufstiegen.

„Hast du vergessen, wer ich bin?“, sagte sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und bohrte mit ihrem Zeigefinger in ihre Brust. Ich bin verdammt noch mal Hermione Granger, die Frau, die euch beiden unzählige Male den Arsch gerettet hat! Ihr wäret _tot_ , wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre. Ihr wäret schon vor langer Zeit gestorben. Wahrscheinlich schon im ersten Jahr, das erste Mal, das du Voldemort von Angesicht zu Angesicht begegnet bist.“

„Hermione -“ begann Harry und wurde blass.

„HAST DU DAS VERGESSEN?“, schrie sie ihn an und ihre Stimme brach bei der Lautstärke. Sie wollte eine Antwort. Sie musste es ihn sagen hören.

„Nein.“ Harry schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht.“ Ron presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und machte es ihm nach, obwohl es aussah, als schmerze es ihn, dies zu tun. Er war stur bis ins Mark.

„Warum behandelt ihr mich dann so? Warum schiebt ihr mich weg wie ein nutzloses altes Spielzeug? Und warum behandelt ihr Ginny so? Ginny, die sich in Hogwarts wacker geschlagen hat, während wir nach den Horkruxen gesucht haben. Wer war für dich da, Harry, als du zusammengebrochen bist und monatelang kaum gesprochen und gegessen hast? Wir lassen uns nicht unterkriegen, das haben wir wieder und wieder ausreichend bewiesen. Und dennoch behandelt ihr uns so. Als wären wir unfähige, hilflose Frauen, als brauchtet ihr uns nicht länger.“

„Hermione, das stimmt nicht!“, rief Harry und sah entsetzt aus. „So habe ich über keinen von euch beiden jemals gedacht. Ihr seid zwei der wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben. Ich halte euch nicht für hilflos, überhaupt nicht. Wir brauchen euch, natürlich tun wir das. Wie um alles in der Welt kannst du so denken?“ Dem Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er und Ron ihnen dieses Maß an Schmerz zugefügt hatten und dies löste in ihr den Wunsch aus, ihn vor Frustration zu schütteln. Sie bemerkte Rons Schweigen und schob es weg. Er konnte manchmal so ein Arschloch sein.

„Aber ihr behandelt uns so, Harry“, warf Ginny ein. „Dadurch, dass ihr beide so geheimnisvoll tut. Ihr erzählt uns überhaupt nichts mehr.“ Sie warf die Hände verzweifelt in die Luft. „Ich seid inzwischen wie Fremde für uns. Ich fühle mich in eurer Nähe unangenehm berührt. Nichts ist mehr wie es war. Ich kenne euch buchstäblich nicht mehr.“

Ginny sah jetzt nur noch Harry an und etwas, das aussah wie grimmige Akzeptanz, überschattete ihre Züge. „Alles hat sich verändert, auch wenn ich es hasse, das zu sagen. Es ist jetzt anders. Ich habe so lange an deinem alten Ich festgehalten, an dem alten _Wir_ , in der Hoffnung, wir könnten dahin zurückkommen, wo wir standen.“ Sie senkte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn und ihre feuerroten Haare fielen ihr vor das Gesicht. „Aber ich befürchte, dafür ist es zu spät...“ Sie schwieg und ließ ihre Worte einsinken.

Hermione schloss für einen Moment die Augen, nicht vor Überraschung - sie dachte seit einiger Zeit schon dasselbe – sondern vor Mitgefühl mit Harry. Harry, der so in seine Arbeit versunken war, dass er nicht merkte, was wirklich um ihn herum geschah.

Harry wandte den Blick ab und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als wolle er leugnen, was Ginny gesagt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass ich in letzter Zeit oft weg gewesen bin“, begann er und drehte sich wieder Ginny zu. „Aber ich wollte nicht geheimnisvoll sein oder dir Dinge verschweigen. Ich tue das nicht mit Absicht, Gin, das schwöre ich. Ich möchte dich einfach nicht belasten oder unnötig aufregen.“

„Harry“, seufzte sie und schloss erschöpft die Augen. „Das ist eine erbärmliche Ausrede und das weißt du. Wir haben alle so viel gemeinsam durchgemacht. Wir haben unsere Last, unseren Schmerz und unser Leid geteilt. Was hat sich in deinen Augen verändert? Was ist jetzt anders?“ Sie schwieg kurz und betrachtete ihn kritisch. „Ich weiß, dass Hermione und ich aus unterschiedlichen Gründen verletzt sind und doch ist es derselbe Schmerz, den wir fühlen, und wir können mit der anderen mitfühlen. Sie ist wütend auf euch beide, ihr seid ihre besten Freunde, das seid ihr mehr als ihr halbes Leben lang gewesen. Mein Schmerz beruht mehr auf unserer Beziehung, Harry. Die Beziehung, die _du_ vernachlässigt hast.“

„Gin...“ Er legte seine Hand an seinen Mund, ließ sie dann aber wieder fallen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Oder dich, Hermione“, fügte er schnell hinzu. „Ich würde keinen von euch jemals absichtlich verletzen. Ich weiß, dass ich mich furchtbar verhalten habe, und ich weiß, dass ich schon häufiger versprochen habe, mich zu bessern, aber… es ist nur… ich bin...“ Er stolperte über seine Worte und kämpfte damit auszudrücken, was er fühlte. „Ich versuche, es wieder geradezubiegen – dieses Fiasko. Ich habe uns alle im Stich gelassen. Wenn ich uns alle hungern und an verdammten Krankheiten sterben sehe, die mit einem Zaubertrank oder einem Antibiotikum geheilt werden könnten, macht mich das wahnsinnig.“ Er griff sich in die Haare und zog daran, um dieses Gefühl zu betonen. „ _Ich habe dies verursacht_ , es ist alles meine Schuld! Das ist der Grund, warum ich auf diese Missionen gehe. Das ist der Grund, warum ich in den letzten Tagen im Hauptquartier gewesen bin -“

„Glaubst du, das wissen wir nicht, Harry?“, fragte Hermione und ihr Gesicht verzog sich vor Mitleid. Sie hasste es, dass er dies tat, dass er sich selbst quälte. „Wir wissen, warum du das tust. Wir wissen, wie du dich fühlst. Aber wann, in Gottes Namen, wird dir endlich klar, dass nichts davon deine Schuld ist! Nichts davon war jemals deine Schuld. Es ist zum Verrücktwerden, dass du immer noch so denkst. Voldemort hat dies getan, nicht du -“

„Ich hätte ihn aufhalten müssen!“, schnitt Harry ihr das Wort ab und sah dabei so gequält aus, wie er es nur wenigen Menschen gegenüber zeigte. „Er war direkt dort, direkt vor mir und ich habe gezögert. Ich bin verdammt noch mal erstarrt!“

„Junge...“, sagte Ron und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes, um ihn zu trösten. Hermione beobachtete die Geste mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Erleichterung – Traurigkeit, weil es sie drei nicht länger gab und Erleichterung, weil die beiden zumindest einander hatten, weil Ron Harry eine gute Unterstützung war.

Harry warf ihm einen Blick zu und sie kommunizierten wortlos, dann wandte er den Blick wieder ab und ließ seinen Kopf in die Hände fallen. „Ich versuche, es wieder geradezubiegen. Ich muss es wieder geradebiegen“, murmelte er gedämpft.

„Auf Kosten derjenigen, die du liebst?“, fragte Ginny und Hermione hörte die Verbitterung in ihrer Stimme. Die Jahre des Leids und des Herzschmerzes.

Harry sah zu ihr auf, seine Lippen öffneten sich und er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Das ist nicht fair, Gin“, flüsterte er.

„Nein.“ Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. „Was _du_ tust ist nicht fair. Du musst lernen zu akzeptieren, dass das hier jetzt unser Leben ist. Du musst lernen, alles andere loszulassen und das Beste aus dem zu machen, was wir haben. Kein Maß an Erkundungsmissionen oder Geiselnahmen wird daran etwas ändern. Wir haben verloren“, sagte sie nüchtern, wenn auch etwas barsch. „Es ist Zeit, nach vorn zu sehen. Es ist für uns _alle_ Zeit, nach vorn zu sehen.“

Hermione blinzelte und versuchte, ihre Überraschung nicht zu zeigen. Ginny hatte noch nie etwas in dieser Art gesagt, nicht in all den Stunden, die sie und Hermione damit verbracht hatten, das Warum, Wie und Was-wäre-wenn des Krieges und ihrer Missionen zu diskutieren. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass der Rotschopf so dachte, geschweige denn, dass sie dies aussprach. Hermione stimmte ihr in einem gewissen Rahmen zu. Sie waren alle in einer elenden Situation, und sie kamen langsam an einen Punkt, an dem auch der Orden nicht weiterwusste sondern sich nur noch die Frage stellen konnte: _Ist es das_ _alles wert?_ Aber die Missionen ganz aufgeben, so wie Ginny es andeutete, und nach vorn sehen und akzeptieren, dass die Situation war, wie sie nun einmal war? Dass dies das Leben war, das sie für den Rest ihres Daseins leben würden?

 _Nein_. Das konnte Hermione nicht, das würde sie nicht akzeptieren. Sie würde lieber sterben, als dieses Leben zu akzeptieren.

Hermione wusste, dass sie so nicht weitermachen konnten, sie mussten alles noch einmal überdenken, brauchten eine neue Strategie. Sie mussten sich hinsetzen und alles noch einmal neu planen, denn ihr momentaner Plan versagte kläglich.

„Ich kann verdammt noch mal nicht glauben, dass du das gesagt hast“, blaffte Ron seine Schwester mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. „Was zur Hölle stimmt mit dir nicht, Ginny? Du möchtest, dass wir einfach aufgeben? Bist du verrückt?“

Harry sagte kein Wort. Er sah aus, als wäre er zu traumatisiert für Dinge, wie zu sprechen oder zu atmen.

„Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt, Ron!“, schrie Ginny mit wutverzerrtem und immer roter werdendem Gesicht. „Wir sterben hier! In ein paar Jahren werden wir nur noch Staub sein, so wie die Dinge momentan liegen. Willst du nicht das Beste daraus machen und die Zeit, die dir noch bleibt, mit den Menschen verbringen, die du liebst und sie so glücklich machen, wie es dir möglich ist? Oder gehst du lieber weiter auf diese dämlichen Missionen und erreichst damit nichts, außer noch mehr Enttäuschung und Herzschmerz?“

Für einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille. Die Art von Stille, bei der man eine Stecknadel fallen hören könnte.

„Ich würde lieber weiterhin auf die Missionen gehen“, antwortete Harry völlig tonlos und seine Augen waren jetzt vollkommen leer, als habe er alle Gefühle einfach ausgeschaltet. „Ich würde lieber allein da draußen im Ödland sterben als hier in diesem Anwesen, wo ich vorgeben soll, dass alles gut ist und ich glücklich bin. Zumindest würde ich in dem Wissen sterben, dass ich alles mir Mögliche getan habe, um die Dinge wieder geradezubiegen.“

Ginny erhob sich mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und ihre Augen waren voll Tränen. „Dann los, mach das, verdammt noch mal, du egoistischer Bastard!“, schrie sie ihn an. Sie stürmte aus dem Zimmer und ein lautes Schluchzen entfuhr ihr, während sie die Tür hinter sich zuschlug.

Hermione starrte auf die Stelle, an der Ginny verschwunden war, und ihr Herz schlug schwer. Das es so laufen würde, hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie über die Geisel sprechen würden, sie hatte erwartet, dass sie genau herausfänden, was Harry und Ron im Hauptquartier taten, herausfänden, was ihre Anführer planten. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie alle emotional zusammenbrechen würden, und ganz sicher hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass Harry und Ginny sich auf diese Weise trennten – denn genau das war gerade passiert, oder? _Verdammt._

„Sie ist vollkommen verrückt“, flüsterte Ron ungläubig. „Vielleicht bekommt sie auch gerade Fieber. Sie benimmt sich vollkommen wahnhaft. Beachte sie einfach nicht, Harry.“

„Halt den Mund, Ron“, fauchte Hermione und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Hör auf, ein solch rücksichtsloses Arschloch zu sein. Es gibt ein Grund dafür, dass Ginny so fühlt. Sprich ihr das nicht einfach so ab.“

„Oh, Merlin“, stöhnte Ron und verdrehte angewidert seine Augen. „Sag mir nicht, dass du diesem kompletten Mist zustimmst.“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht“, zischte Hermione und widerstand dem Drang, ihn zu schlagen. „Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich sie nicht verstehe. Sie ist verletzt. Sie geht damit auf ihre Weise um.“

Harry hatte immer noch kein Wort gesagt. Seine Miene war ausdruckslos und unglaublicherweise sah er noch erschöpfter und mitgenommener aus, als er das getan hatte, als er den Raum vorhin betreten hatte. Das schien ihnen dieser Tage allen so zu gehen. Sie alle sahen furchtbar aus, alle hatten ihre Probleme. Manchmal dachte Hermione, dass der Stress und der Druck sie schneller umbringen würde als der Mangel an Nahrung.

„Seht mal“, begann Hermione und rieb sich müde mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Sie würde Harry nicht fragen wie es ihm ging – nicht jetzt – sie wollte nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf das ziehen, was gerade passiert war. „Ich muss mit euch beiden über diese Geisel sprechen – schließlich ist das der eigentliche Grund, warum wir hier sind.“

Ron setzte sich auf seinem Platz zurecht und Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen richteten sich auf sie. Die Erschöpfung stand deutlich darin geschrieben.

„Was zur Hölle ist los?“, flehte sie mit fast hysterischer Stimme.

„Nichts -“, begann Ron und seine Augen wurden groß.

„Ron“, unterbrach Hermione ihn und hielt die Hand hoch, um ihn daran zu hindern, den Unsinn auszusprechen, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. „Sag nicht _nichts_. Offensichtlich geht da irgendetwas vor sich. Was versteckt ihr?“

„Na ja, ich meinte nicht _nichts_.“ Ron verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. „Was ich meinte war, du weißt schon was los ist. Wir haben ihn verhört, haben versucht, Informationen über die andere Seite der Mauer zu bekommen. Das ist alles.“

„Und?“, drängte Hermione und legte die Hände zu Fäusten ineinander, während sie versuchte ihre Wut zu zügeln, die mit jeder Sekunde wieder wuchs. „Was habt ihr bisher erfahren?“

„Nichts“, brummte Ron und schob die Kappe seines Turnschuhs in ein besonders großes Loch im Teppich. Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und der Drang auf ihn loszugehen kochte in ihren Adern. Wenn er noch einmal nichts sagte, würde sie keine Kontrolle mehr über ihre Handlungen haben. „Wir vermuten langsam, dass er uns nichts erzählen kann, selbst wenn er wollte. Es muss ein Zauber auf ihm liegen, nichts enthüllen zu können, solange er außerhalb der Grenzen der Mauer ist.“

Hermione blinzelte. „Werdet ihr mir jetzt also irgendetwas sagen?“, fragte sie und ihr Blick glitt zwischen beiden hin und her. „Harry, du hast gesagt, du würdest mir alles erzählen, und bisher ist alles, was ich von euch beiden bekomme, eine ganze Menge nichts – _wortwörtlich_.“ Sie warf ihre Arme in die Luft und schnaubte verärgert. „Warum habt ihr euch überhaupt einverstanden erklärt, hier hoch zu kommen und mit mir zu reden, wenn ihr mir nichts sagen wollt?“ Sie schwieg kurz und ließ beiden die Chance, etwas zu sagen, aber wie immer begegnete ihr eine Mauer des Schweigens. „Wisst ihr, das hier ist ein Witz. Das hier ist das, was ihr die ganze Zeit macht. Genau davon haben Ginny und ich gesprochen. Ihr seid voll leerer Versprechen und Enttäuschungen.“

„Wir können dir nur das sagen, was wir wissen“, seufzte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. Er klang müde und vollkommen bedient. „Ich dachte, wenn wir hier rauf kommen und mit euch reden, ist das besser als nichts. Wenn ich dir vor dem Hauptquartier gesagt hätte, dass wir dir nichts zu erzählen haben, wärst du rasend geworden.“

„Ja, wir können nichts dafür, dass dies nicht die Information ist, auf die du gehofft hast. Denkst du nicht, dass auch wir enttäuscht sind?“, erwiderte Ron wütend. „Ich meine, verdammt noch mal, Hermione. Wir haben diesen Typen vor vier Tagen in der Nähe von London aufgegriffen – Merlin weiß, was er im Ödland gemacht hat. Er sah als, als käme er gerade von einer verdammten Dinnerparty. Wir haben ihn direkt hierher gebracht und versucht, irgendeine Information aus ihm herauszupressen, aber er hat jedes Mal kaum mehr als ein paar Worte gesagt – und nichts davon war auch nur annähernd nützlich. Auch wir sind frustriert, glaub mir.“

„Gut“, stimmte Hermione zögernd zu. „Aber das hättet ihr von Anfang an sagen können. Es ist fast unmöglich, irgendeine Information von euch zu bekommen.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wusste, dass das sinnlos war. Sie waren schon immer so gewesen, sie würden sich jetzt nicht ändern. „Ihr denkt also, es liegt ein Zauber auf ihm?“, fragte sie und runzelte die Stirn.

Sie warfen einander einen Blick zu. „Ja“, antworteten sie dann gleichzeitig. „So muss es sein“, fügte Ron leise hinzu und ein merkwürdiger Ausdruck zog über sein Gesicht.

„Okay“, überlegte Hermione, legte ihren Zeigefinger an ihre gespitzten Lippen und klopfte darauf. „Und habt ihr das herausgefunden bevor oder nachdem ihr ihn gefoltert habt?“

Ron wurde blass und Harry atmete scharf ein.

„Danach“, antwortete Harry und sah kein Bisschen schuldbewusst aus. „Wir sind nicht unchristlich, Hermione. Wir würden ihn nicht grundlos foltern.“

„Okay. Und Informationen zu bekommen ist Grund genug?“, fragte Hermione aufrichtig neugierig.

„Ja“, antwortete Harry schlagartig und runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Das ist es.“

„Wie habt ihr es gemacht?“, feuerte Hermione zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Auf Harry und Ron wirkte sie vermutlich, als wäre dies ihr übliches herrisches Wesen, das Antworten verlangte. Aber sie verschränkte die Arme eher, um sich zu schützen. Zu schützen vor dem, was sie sagen könnten. Sie konnte nicht erklären, warum sie so nervös war. Vielleicht lag es an der Distanz zwischen ihnen.

„Die Details spielen keine Rolle.“ Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und sah hinunter auf seine verschränkten Hände.

„Ich denke doch“, widersprach sie. „Ron?“, wandte sie sich an den Rotschopf, der vornübergebeugt dasaß, als versuche er, sich klein und unsichtbar zu machen. Er musste sich mehr anstrengen, er war 1,89 m groß. „Würdest du mich bitte informieren?“

„Hermione“, knurrte Harry und ballte frustriert die Hände. „Es spielt keine Rolle. Du musst es nicht wissen. Lass es einfach.“

„Und da haben wir wieder die Geheimniskrämerei! Ironischerweise sagt mir die Tatsache, dass ihr es mir nicht sagen wollt, alles, was ich wissen muss“, sagte Hermione und verzog angewidert den Mund.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte – von der Tatsache, dass die beiden ein anderes menschliches Wesen gefoltert hatten. Sie wusste, dass es zwecklos gewesen wäre, die Geisel nett zu fragen. Sie selbst hatte einige schlimme Dinge während des Krieges getan, aber sie hatte sich nur verteidigt. Das war anders. Es lag ein Unterschied darin, jemanden gefangen zu nehmen und Informationen aus ihm herauszufoltern… abhängig davon, wer diese Person war zumindest.

Hermione richtete sich auf und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich etwas, während sie Harry und Ron anstarrte und es in ihrem Kopf ratterte. Ein einzelner Gedanke hallte dort wieder und sprang hin und her – ein Gedanke, den sie wirklich schon früher hätte in Betracht ziehen sollen.

„Wartet, kennen wir die Geisel?“, fragte sie und ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, während ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. War es jemand schreckliches? Jemand, der unaussprechliche Dinge getan hatte? Wenn dem so war, würde alles Sinn ergeben. Es würde sie sich tatsächlich besser damit fühlen lassen… Machte das sie zu einem schlechten Menschen? Dass sie mit Folter einverstanden war, so lange es sich um jemanden handelte, von dem sie glaubte, er verdiene es – machte sie das zu einer Heuchlerin?

Bevor Harry oder Ron antworten konnten, gab es ein Geräusch, das wie ein gewaltiger Donnerschlag klang. Es war so überraschend und so laut, dass es das Anwesen bis ins Mark erschütterte.

Sie alle drei sprangen auf – Hermione mit größeren Schwierigkeiten, da die Decke sich in ihren Beinen verfing – und ihre Sinne waren sofort in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Hermione griff nach Harrys Arm, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten, als eine Welle des Schwindels sie packte.

„Was zur Hölle war das?“, murmelte Ron und zog die Augenbrauen in einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Sorge zusammen.

Als Antwort erklang ein entfernter lang gedehnter Schrei, gefolgt von einem weiteren und dann noch einem, bis das ganze Anwesen von Schreien und Wehklagen erfüllt war.

„ _Verdammt_ “, brüllte Harry. „Sie sind hier.“

„W-was?!“, keuchte Hermione und sah mit Augen groß wie Untertassen von einem zum anderen. Sie trat die Decke vollständig von ihren Beinen. „Wer ist hier? Wovon sprichst du?“

Harry und Ron ignorierten sie und rasten zur Tür.

Eine Sekunde lang starrte sie beiden einfach nur absolut perplex hinterher, dann gab sie sich selbst einen Ruck und stolperte ihnen nach.

„Hermione, _nein!_ “ Ron schob sie zurück ins Zimmer. „Bleib hier. Du bist nicht fit genug.“

„Ich bleibe ganz bestimmt nicht hier!“, knurrte sie ihn an. „Ich bin es leid, zurückgelassen zu werden. Es ist mir egal, dass ich krank bin. Ich will selbst sehen, was los ist. Schließlich kann ich mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass du und Harry es mir erzählen werdet.“ Sie schob ihn aus dem Weg und rannte in Richtung der Treppe, während das Adrenalin durch ihre Adern pumpte und ihr den so sehr benötigten Kräfteschub gab. Sie wusste, dass es unvernünftig war, sich zu weigern zurückzubleiben, aber das war ihr völlig egal. Harry war nicht mehr zu sehen, wahrscheinlich war er schon fast unten.

Sie stürzte sich die Treppe hinunter – Ron folgte ihr auf den Fuß – und stolperte und strauchelte dabei, vorbei an Leuten, die die Treppe hinaufrannte, um vor dem zu fliehen, was auch immer dort unten geschah.

Hermione wollte einen von ihnen fragen was los war, aber das würde bedeuten, dass sie stehenbleiben musste, und sie wollte lieber schnell nach unten gelangen, um es selbst herauszufinden.

Ron überholte sie auf dem zweiten Treppenabsatz und bat sie noch einmal zurückzugehen. Sie ignorierte ihn und setzte ihren Weg nach unten fort, wobei sie immer mehr Leuten begegnete, die nach oben in Sicherheit rannten.

Sie hatte den vagen – und ziemlich beunruhigenden – Gedanken, dass sie nichts als ihre Fäuste hatte, um sich selbst zu verteidigen, während sie die letzte Treppe nahm und in dem langen Flur abrupt zum Stehen kam. Harry und Ron waren bereits dort und rissen die Köpfe hin und her.

Sie sah sich keuchend um, ließ ihren Blick den Flur entlang in Richtung Haustür gleiten und in Richtung der Küche, und sie war überrascht, nichts Ungewöhnliches zu erkennen. Die Türen zum Hauptquartier waren fest geschlossen. Und sie konnte durch die Bogengänge in die Gemeinschaftsräume sehen – und diese waren leer.

Alles sah aus, wie es gehörte, nicht ein Gegenstand war dort, wo er nicht hingehörte. Abgesehen von der kleinen versammelten Menschenmenge am Fuß der Treppe, die einander schockiert und verwirrt anstarrten, war alles normal.

Bill und Charlie waren dort, genau wie George, Lee, Seamus, Dean, Michael, Anthony und Alicia. Hermione fragte sich, wo die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens waren. Vielleicht waren einige nach oben gegangen, um die wehrlosen Menschen oben zu beschützen. Sie wusste, dass einige immer noch Grippe hatten und wahrscheinlich – _klugerweise_ – daran gedacht hatten, aus dem Weg zu gehen, anstatt ein weiteres Hindernis darzustellen – etwas, das sie selbst vermutlich auch hätte tun sollen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Harry niemanden bestimmten mit tiefer autoritärer Stimme. Sein Blick glitt erschöpft herum, als warte er auf etwas.

„Wir wissen es nicht“, antwortete Seamus und zuckte hilflos die Achseln. „Es gab einen Knall und -“

Plötzlich explodierte die Haustür mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen, als sei sie von _innen heraus_ gesprengt worden und heftiger, eiskalter Wind fegte durch den Flur und wehte sie alle fast um.

Hermione schrie und griff Halt suchend nach dem Treppengeländer, während einzelne Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz gerissen wurden. Sie brachte ihre Hand an ihren Hals, sowohl vor Angst als auch vor Schreck, und ihre Finger gruben sich in ihre Haut, als drei verschwommene Gestalten die Stufen zur Veranda hoch kamen.

Oh Gott, _oh Gott_.

Hermione schluckte und blinzelte und versuchte zu erkennen, wer die Eindringlinge waren, aber die Staubwolke war zu dicht, um festzustellen, um wen es sich handelte. Alles, was sie sagen konnte, war, dass sie männlich waren und _extrem groß_.

„Harry“, flüsterte Hermione und ihr Körper zitterte vor Kälte. Ihre Angst war wie ein lebendiges Wesen in ihr und ließ sie sich kribbelig und schwindelig fühlen. „Harry, wer...“ Sie verstummte, als der Staub sich endlich soweit legte, dass sie einen Kopf mit hellblonden Haaren und ein Paar überwältigender grauer Augen ausmachen konnte – graue Augen, die so schön und so atemberaubend waren, dass ihr ein Stromschlag durch den Körper schoss und diesen überall kribbeln ließ. Sie hatte vergessen, was diese Augen für eine Wirkung hatten, wie sie ihr mit nur einem einfachen Blick den Atem rauben konnten.

„Potter“, ertönte seine leise, kultivierte Stimme, die so vertraut und doch so fremd klang. „Was hast du getan?“, säuselte er.

„Draco“, schaffte Hermione es zu keuchen und nahm seinen vollen Anblick wahr, bevor die Dunkelheit auf sie zuraste und sie auf dem Boden zusammensackte.

**Author's Note:**

> Die weiteren Kapitel kommen zeitnah, nachdem sie auf englisch gepostet wurden, je nachdem was bei mir beruflich und privat grad so los ist...


End file.
